Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards
by it makes sense in context
Summary: Welcome to the Vampire Academy Readers choice awards. Your hosts are well, click to find out! You vote for the winner! Updates when author has time lol. Shouldn't be to long between updates. Current Category: Favourite Quote from Spirit Bound.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards

Backstage:

'Come on people we have 5, no wait 4 minutes untill we are due to start!' Shouted a girl with dark blond and blue tipped hair, as she clapped her hands.

'Miss Context ther has been an issue with the hosts!' Stammered a nervous looking intern.

Context slapped her hand against her forhead. 'Send them to me Meredith, and please just call me Context.' She smoothed the front of her black t-shirt. 'Boys, what seems to be the problem?'

'We're identical!'

'Yes, yes you are.' Context smiled again. 'Do you know what you have to do?'

'Yes context.' They replied.

Context stood between the boys and reached up to wrap an arm around eaches neck. 'Well go out their and kick some ass!'

The deep red curtain rose from the stage and the fictional characters from Richelle Meads Vampire Academy and Bloodlines fell silent. from the major characters seated at the front, to the numerous unnammed students of St. Vladimirs and Amberwood Prep.

Two identical red-headed teenage boys wearing dark wash jeans, untucked white buttondowns and silverey coloured waistcoats, stepped onto the stage.

'Well here goes nothing.' The boy on the right muttered, the other gave a wry smile.

'Hello and welcome to the first chapter of the "Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards" My name is Mason Ashford and I'm here because,' (Mason spuints at his cue-cards) 'Context really needs to work on her hand wrighting. As I was saying I'm here because the author called a favor from Abe who asked the Doctor to bring us all to a hole in th space-time continum.' Said the one on the left.

'And as my co-host neglected to say, I'm Micah Valence.' Said the one on the right. 'Hey can anyone tell us why we look the same?'

'Well micah my soon-to-be-friend, Context said she dosn't know why, but she does have some theory's.' Mason slapped a hand on Micah's shoulder, making him grimace.

'Ow, Mason, that hurts.' Micah stated. 'But thats enough about us. Now on with the show!'

'As previously stated this is an awards show of sorts. This is how it works, we announce the category, then the readers vote in their reveiw!' Mason announced.

'I was supposed to say that!'

'You took too long.'

'The categorys are announced every few days, along with the winner of the previous category!' Said Micah.

'Hey I was supposed to - never mind.' Mason hung his head in shame. 'Advice folks, never annoy your doppleganger!'

'These category's are open to both Vampire Academy and Bloodlines votes unless other wise stated.' Said Micah. 'Anything else?'

'Um only one vote per person.' Mason tapped himself on the side of his head. 'What am I forgetting?!'

'The trophys.' a voice hissed from off stage.

'That' !' Mason exclaimed. 'Winners will receive Platinum Molnija's as prizes. Big thanks to Sydney for helping organise those!'

'And now drum role please for our first category!' Micah shouted.

The audience stood and stamped their feet for a few seconds.

'He said drumroll but, whatever.'

'Best/Most Memorable First Appearance of a Character!' They announced in unison.

'Kind of fitting, huh?' Asked Mason.

'Very.' Replied Micah, 'So hit the reveiw button and vote!'

(A/N O.K thats all for now, so get voteing!

Disclaimer: I dont own VA or BL but i do own the platinum molnijas. And I'm sure Rose would be happy to show anyone who uses the platinum molnija's exactly how she got her real ones.

The Credit for the awards show goes to Carrot-Bunny and her Avatar: the Last Airbender Awards as they inspired my Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards.

Also to all goodreads users, RM is doing a Q&A an the 26th of November so get your questions in now. theres a group for it, just serch Richelle Mead and it should be near the top. Group name is somthing like Q&A with Richelle Mead.)


	2. Chapter 2: Best First Apearance

'Hello and welcome back to the Vampire Academy Readers Choice Award's or VARCA's as the author has come to calling them.' Said a red-headed guy, wearing an I'm with stupid t-shirt. That had an arrow pointing at nothing.

'Please note that he is Mason.' Said an identical guy. 'And that I am Micah.' Micah gave the audience the big eyes. 'Please!.'

'Why would you wan't them to be sure of who you are?' Mason asked, confused.

'Your shirt is pointing at nothing.'

Mason looked down at his shirt. 'Crap, I thought it pointed the other way!'

'So on with the show!' Micha grabbed Masons arm. 'Stop shoving! You chose to stand there, and you gotta deal with it!'

Mason tried to yank his arm out of Micah's grip. 'Dude, you are strong! You sure your not a dhampir?'

'Yeah I'm sure. Hey did Context tell you her latest theory on us?'

'You are not here to discuss my theorys on why you are identical! Get on with the show or i'll replace you with the kid who kicked Dimitri!' Yelled a voice from ofstage.

'Dude you got kicked by a kid?' Micah asked Dimitri.

Dimitri mumbled somthing which sounded strangly like. 'Nichego chastnyye? Roza skazala yemu!'

'While he's muttering in forien languages, we are going to announce the winner of Best First Apearance!' Micah interupted.

'Actually Micah, its winner's. Yes folks we have a four way tie!' Mason cut Micah off. ' With one vote each we have;

'Abe "Zmey" Mazur

'Adrian Ivashkov

'Sydney Katherine "Melbourne" Sage and

'Jillian "Jailbait" Mastrono -Dragomir! Come on up guy's?'

Abe, Sydney, Adrian and Jill filed wordlessly onto the stage.

'Can I make it known that I do not wan't a tattoo?' Asked Abe.

Sydney sighed, 'Their not tattoos, Zmey, their platinum statuettes, shaped like molnijas.'

'Damn.' muttered Wolfe, Rose and a few other characters while the rest breathed sighs of relief.

'I just thought that because you helped, and their Molnijas, that they were tattoos.' Stammered Abe

Sydney smiled. 'Well Context wanted tattos, but I convinced her out of them.'

Mason walked out onto the stage wheeling a trolley with four 6 inch high platinum molnijas on it. He then stood between Abe and Sydney so that the arrow on his shirt pointed at Abe.

Micah picked up the first two trophy's and gave them to Abe and Sydney.

'Can I get the tattoo instead?' Asked Adrian as Micah handed him his trophy.

'NO!' Came an annoyed voice from off stage.

After Jill had accepted her trophy, the four winners hurried offstage.

'So with that overwith, now all we need to do is announce the next category.' Mason said.

Micah scrached his head, 'Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, what was the next category?'

A paper plane landed near Micah's feet. He picked it up and began reading aloud. 'Take your cue card's with you next time! Seriously . . . No thats Context's rant about our lack of organisation. Ah ha! Found it! "Fave Male Chacacter", open to all male characters from both serie's, not to be confused with Hottest Male Character.'

'Yeah, so go past the looks. Think, who's death made you cry the hardest?' Mason pointed his fingers at hmself.

'Mason, stop self advertising. Well that's all folk's, so click the reveiw button and vote!' Micah dragged his co-host (who was still "self-advertising") off stage.

(A/N: Ok that's it for now. don't forget to vote for your Fave male Character! Why do I sense a showdown between Adrian and Dimitri

I don't own VA/BL.

What Dimitri said was Russian and loosely translates to 'Is nothing private? Rose told him to.'

And theres cookies (::) for those who spot the cartoon quote.)


	3. Chapter 3 Best Male Character

Best Male Character

Backstage:

"Nooooooo! I don't understand this! How is there no votes for Adrian?" Context stared at the computer screen and then at the peie of paper which only confirmed what the screen said."I suppose they were told not to vote on hotness because that comes later."

"Context!"Meredith rounded the corner to find her boss ranting at a computer.

"Meredith, look ot this! Just look! No votes for Adrian! None! How can this be?!"

"Not everyone is a dedicated Sydrianite like you." Awnsered Meredith. "Now do you want me to have Jonathan waiting in case he is needed?"

"Ummmmmmmm," Context scrached her head. "I'm sure they can . . . OMG, FINALLY! A vote for ADRIAN!"

"Thats wonderfull. now about Jonathan . . ."

"Ummm, sure have him hang around off-stage" Context absentmindedly waved a hand.

"You seem distracted, are you ok?" Meredith seemed genuinly concerned for her employer.

"I'm fine." said Context as she looked at her watch. "Crap! we gotta get moveing! Prepare the boy's!"

"We're already done." said Mason and Micah. Mason wore a Blue t-shirt which said 'And I care why?' while Micah wore a Greenday concert shirt.

"Well let's go people!"

"Hello and welcome to the third VARCA awards, I'm Micah and he's Mason" Micah introduced the show.

"Yea I think they should know who we are by now."Grumbled Mason.

"What's got up your nose?"

"Some of the authors angst over somthing she heard yesterday may have bled into my character." Mason replied.

"Oh," Said Micah. "The clearly-not-fine-but-i'm-fine thing."

"Yea, that."

Micah was silent for a few moments. "Should we. . . ?"

"Help her? No, she needs to sort this on her own." Said Mason. "Anyway we have a winner to announce."

"Oh yeah it's 'Best Male Character' isn't it?" said Micah.

"Yea and we had a few votes," said Mason. "But for some reason none for me."

"Oh relax Mason, no-one voted for me either." Said Micah. "So we're even."

"Yea, and I guess I was only in the first three book's." said Mason.

"Anyway now that the pity party is over the winner for tonights or should it be last nights category?" asked Micah. "Any way the winner is Dimitri 'Dimka' 'Comrade' Belikov!"

6 foot 7 of russian badassery in a cowboy duster walked onto the stage.

"Speech, Speech!" Yelled Rose from fer seat in the audience as Dimitri accepted his award.

"Umm I guess I should thank my Mother and also my darling, Roza.. . . Hey I'm not finnished!" Dimitri complained as he was pushed from the stage.

"Yes you are." said Mason. "It's sad that we didn't win isn't it, Micah?"

"Very, " Micah rolled his eyes. "But we need to announce the next catecory! And I remembered what it is this time! It's 'Best Female Character'! Now I personally will be judging this category, so . . ."

Mason cut Micah off. "No he won't. Dont forget to vote and we'll see y'all next time on the VARCA's!"

(A/N Thanks to all the reveiwers/voters! It's great to know I'm not being ignored!

I don't own VA or BL so stop looking at me like that!

Now get voteing for your Fave Female Character. We cant have a winner without your vote!

Untill next time, Peace out!)


	4. Chapter 4: Fave Female Character

Best Female Character

"And welcome back! Hello people!" Said a red-headed guy wearing a shirt which said 'sadley we're'. "I'm Mason and he's Micah." Micah wore a shirt which read 'not related.'

"Yes as you can see by our t-shirts we are not - as Context's favorite old headcannon was - long lost twin were wolf brothers." Said Micah. "Bit of a crack theory if you ask me."

"Yes yesterday as Richelle Mead awnsered the goodreds chat questions, Context learned a few things. Such as the afore mentioned us not being related, Abe specialised in earth and," Mason paused for dramatic effect. "That members of the VA gang will have small roles in The Indigo spell!"

The area where Amberwood students were seated exploaded. As in a third of the students started screaming and yelling "Oh My Dimitri!" and "Christian is the Hotest!"

Context ran out onstage. "Crap fangirl Invasion! Get the priority's outa here ASAP!"

Rose and Dimitri ran up to Context. "How can we . . ."

"Keep them safe." Context pointed at lissa, Christian, Sydney and other major characters with little to no martial arts trainng.

"But . . ." said Rose.

"You are going to be the the last line of defence against those crazed fangirls. You think Strigoi are bad? These are worse." Context grabbed somthing out of her belt. "Take this."

What is it?" Asked Dimitri.

"An Edward poster. It should repel them. Only use it as a Last resort!" Context called over her shoulder. "Trey, you're with me"

By now the Guardians, Keeper's and Warriors of the Light in the audiance had began grabbing fangirls and restraining them with duct tape and cable ties. Context swore she saw Wolfe hog tie one with a crudely drawn golden lily on her cheek

However some of the more, let's say dedicated, fan girls were fighting off keepers, guardians and warriors alike. Context grabbed a poster from her belt and unfurled it. "Back! Get back! Trey now!"

Trey swooped in and tied several of the fangirls together before handing them to one of the masters ofthe Warriors or the Light.

Eventually all of the crazed fangirls were rounded up and characters were returned to their seats while Abe made a phone call, peices of which could be heard. ". . . you told me . . . airtight security . . . yes, I know that . . . fighting Dalek's . . . can you . . . you'll be here? . . . great, thankyou!"

Mason and Micah both walked back out on stage, with their now ripped t-shirts, Mason's more so than Micah's.

"Wow, that was . . ." Said Micah .

"Intense, yeah." Finnished Mason.

"Well I guess we better announce the the Favorite Female Character." Said Micah.

"Yeah." Replied Mason. "Um, we had vote's for two characters , the leading ladie's, Sydney and Rose!"

"And now without much further ado," said Mason, "Your winner, Rosmarie 'Rose, Roza' Hathaway!"

Rose stepped onto the stage, her hair was messed up, the hem of her shirt was ripped and it looked like a bruise was rising on her jaw

"Holy hell Rose are you ok?" Mason asked.

"I'm fine, Mase. God it's good to see you again, although I'm a little uncertain about if I should be happy to see a dead person. Again." said Rose.

"Don't worry bout it. Here's your trophy." said Mason as he shoved the Platinum Molnija into Rose's hand.

"Thankyou! I'm not doing a speech." said Rose as she jumped off the stage.

"Well that was that." said Micah. "Our next category is Favorite Villan which basically means you vote for your favorite oppostion to the protagonists."

"From Victor Dashkov to the Warrior's of the Light, vote for your favorite, now! Goodnight everybody!" Mason closed the show.

(A/N: What a great two days its been! Last night was a mate's birthday party (thats why the updates late), and i wrote the first draft of this while watching the LIVE red carpet coverage for 'The Hobbit: an unexpected journey' premier (im anew zealander. i HAD to watch it).

Disclaimer: i dont own VA

To those who know whe Abe called, should he be included next chappie?

Also get Your votes in for your Fave Villan!)


	5. Chapter 5: Fave Villan

Favorite Villan

Backstage

Mason and Micah walked up to Context who was huddled over her tablet.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Mason asked, "I mean some of hese people are really dangerous criminals."

"We'll be fine." Mumbled Context. "We've got some of the best security in the universe."

"Did Abe's friend fix the breach?" asked Micah.

"Yeah. And he bought in the new security." Context barly lifted her eyes from her tablet.

"What you watchin?" Mason tried to look over her shoulder.

"Legend of Korra. AMON!" Context face palmed.

"Dude i think our author has finally cracked." Micah shook his head as he dragged his cohost away. "C'mon we gotta do the show."

"Hey and welcome back to the Vampire Academy Reader's Choice Awards!" Mason opened the show. "As y'all know by now, I'm Mason and he's Micah!"

"We apologise on Context's behalf for the very late update." Micah smiled. "She's had a hectec few day's."

"Yes it was. Also we are happy to say that the security breach has been delt with, and that our exterior guard's have been replaced with hieous monsters from an alternate dimension." said Mason. "And our interior security has been rampad up also, partly because of our current category, Favorite Villan. We have most of the contestants in holding cells in the back, instead of their usual section of the audiance." Mason indicated to a part of the audience which was comprimised of caged Strigoi and Criminals.

"So do you wanna bring them out?" asked Micah in a sing song voice.

"Yeah." Mason grinned. "I do."

"O.k. we are now going to announce th contestants." said Micah. "First we have the one and only Dimitri Belikov. We were going to have strigoi Dimitri, but Context didn't want to endanger the audience."

Dimitri stepped onto the stage with a haunted look in his eyes.

"Victor Dashkov."

A steel cage was wheeled onto the stage. A thin figure huddled in the bottom of the cage.

"Hard to believe he tried to start a revolution." Said Mason.

"Lee Donahue."

Another cage was wheeled onto the stage. Inside was a Moroi muttering, "Gotta be a way."

"Tasha Ozera."

The woman slumped against the bars of her cage, a smile flickered across her face.

"And Nathan the strigoi. Not Ivashkov." finnished Micah.

The final cage had bars twice as thick as the others and the occupant, a snarling strigoi who looked kinda hungry, was shackled to the floor and roof of the cage.

"You can practically feel the evil up here." Said Mason. "Uh, no offence Dimitri."

"None taken. I know what you mean."

"Anyway the winner of Favorite villan is . . ." started Micah.

"Victor Dashkov!" Shouted Mason as he shoved a Platinum Molnija into Dashkov's cage.

"What? WHAT?!" Screeched Tasha. "How can he be the winner? It makes no sense! I killed a queen! I almost killed Rose! I manipulated . . ."

The cages were wheeled off the stage, taking a still ranting Tasha with them. Dimitri jumped back down into the audience.

"Well that was an interisting award." Said Micah.

"I know. I felt like I was rewarding somone for taking candy from a baby." Mason replied. "Anyway we have a category to announce!"

"That we do and it is 'Favorite Book in Origional Series'. This means you can vote for Vampire Academy, Frostbite, Shadow Kiss, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound or Last Sacrifice." Micah explained

"Obviously Frostbite was the best." Said Mason.

"Nu-uh, I read them all and Blood Promise was way better." Micah argued.

They abarely noticed the curtain go down.

(A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry about the laaaaatttttttteeeeeeee update. I had softball and babysitting and a date and a tottally unnesecary Legend of Korra marrathon. The Amon/facepalm thing comes from the main villan (Amon) wearing a mask with a red circle on the forhead, because it looks like he facepalms. a lot.

Disclaimer: i dont own VA BL or Legend of Korra.

Ta-ta for now Remember to vote!)


	6. Chapter 6: Fave Book in Origional Series

Favirite Book in Origional Series

"And we're Back!" Said a teenage boy in a grey t-shirt, "I'm Micah and . . ."

"They know who we are!" said Mason.

"I know that but we're suposed to introduce the show and ourselves by extension." Said Micah.

"Well, welcome back to the VARC's. Today we are announcing the winner of Best Book in Orgional Series." said Mason.

"Also to awnser a question from GoldenRoza (and was probably wondered by a few others) this award is symbolic, meaning that the winner will be announced but not receive a molnija." Said Micah.

"The Votes are in and I understand It was a very close race for first and second." said Mason.

"Yes, only one vote in it, Mason. Can you believe it?"

"Yes. I read the vote's. I must say I was not immpressed. Does my tragic character death count for nothing?" Responded Mason.

Micah smiled. "Isn't he a little ray of sunshine? Anyway we're going tho have a count down of the books voted for, with the cover displayed on the big screen and the most popular Puote (according to goodreads) displayed below."

"Our fourth place book: Vampire Academy!"Said Mason.

The cover of Vampire Academy appered on the screen. Underneth was the quote:

"Rose: Do you think I'm pretty?

Dimitri: I think your beautiful.

Rose: Beautiful?

Dimitr: So beautiful it hurts somtimes." -Rose And Dimitri.

A chorus of awwwwwwwww's came from the audience.

"In third place: Last Sacrifice!"

Vampire Academy's cover was replaced by Last Sacrifice's and the quote to:

"Ah my daughter . . . Eighteen and already you've been accused of murder, aided felons, and aquired a death count higher than most guardian's will ever see . . . I couldn't be prouder." - Abe.

"Awww thank's, Old man!" Said Rose. "I love you too."

"In second place, it's Context's favorite, Blood Promise!"

Blood Promise replaced Last Sacrifice and the quote below read:

"I've said it before and meant it: Alive or undead, the love of my life was a badass." - Rose.

"I think that's one of the sweetest things you've said about me." Said Dimitri as he kissed Rose's cheek.

"I've said plenty of sweet things about you, Comrade."

Adrian mimed throwing up. "Keep the foreplay for the bedroom."

"And in first place, the fan favourite," Started Micah.

"SHADOW KISS!" Yelled the co-hosts.

Last Sacrifice was replaced by Shadow kiss on the screen and the quote underneath read:

"You will lose what you value most, so tresure it while you can." Rhonda to Dimitri.

"Rose turned to Dimitri. "Remember how you though I was going to die?"

Dimitri silenced her with a kiss before she could say anything incriminating.

"Well now that is over, we had better announce - and explain the next category." said Mason.

"Yes we better. Our next category is Fave Cannon Pairing." Said Micah. "A cannon pairing is any romantic relationship IN THE BOOKS! Example's re Rose and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian and Mikhail and Sonya."

"Also we're considoring Sydrian cannon as it is the main ship of the Bloodlines series." Said Mason.

Micah grabbed Mason's arm, "Uh dude, we better run. I think Sydney may wanna kill us."

(A/N: I dont have any thing interesting for today's author's note. Sigh. Just a bunch of story notes.

I will do a Fave BL book, just as soon as TIS comes out.

The quote used for SK was acctually second from the top. the top one was:

"Rose: What's up?

Christian: You tell me . . . You were the one about ready to make out with Adrian.

Rose: it was an experiment . . . It was part of my therapy.

Christian: What the hell kind of therapy are you in?"

Just didn't feel right useing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own VA or BL

Dont forget to vote for your Fave CANNON Pairing.

Yours truely,

Context.)


	7. Chapter 7: Fave Cannon Couple

Favorite Cannon Pairing

"We've gotta hold on to what we've got,

'Cause It dosn't make a difference,

If we make it or not.

We've got each other and thats a lot,

For love - we'll give it a shot" sang Mason as he entered the stage.

"(But) I see your true colours,

Shining through.

I see your true colours,

And thats why I love you.

So don't be afraid to let them show.

Your true colours are beautiful,

Like a rainbow." sang Micah. "Dud I thought we both we were singing True Colour's?"

"Wern't you listning to Context? I sing Living on a Prayer, You sing True Colours." Mason rolled his eyes.

"Oh."

"Yea." Said Mason. "Anyway these two song's despite being from the 80's were chosen because they best represent the top two for Best Cannon Couple."

"They do?" Micah asked.

"Do you ever listen to Context?"

"Yes." Said Micah defensively., then he thought for a moment. "Normally. But I was distracted."

"By what?"

Micah mumbled somthing unintelgible.

"What was that?" Mason grinned.

"Legend of Korra." Micah snapped. "See I listen to Context, she said LOK was awsome to I watched it."

Mason sighed. "Way to twist the point, mate."

"I know right?" It was Micah's turn to grin. "Anyway we have an award to present. 'Fave Cannon Couple' I believe?"

"Yes, Yes it is." Said Mason. "We've had three contestant's (well couple's) voted for. In third place we have Lissa and Christian who have been affectionally nicknamed Chrissa on the tally sheet."

"We got a girls name?" Complained Christian from the audience while Lissa smiled and waved like the queen she is.

"In second place we have Sydrian." Said Micah. " For whom Context selected the song True Colours using the resoning that Sydney and Adrian see qualities in one annother that others don't."

Sydney relaxed against Adrians shoulder.

"It's true." Said Adrian. "Shes the first who saw me as more than a drop-kick."

Sydney kisse his cheek. "I'm sooooo going to re-education for this." Then she smiled. "But it's worth it."

"Bu our winner for tonight is the couple Living on a Prayer was chosen for, please welcome to the stage, ROSE AND DIMITRI!" Yelled Mason.

The song Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi played as the winners stepped onto the stage.

"I love this song." Said Dimitri. "But not as much as I love you, Roza."

Rose got the big goofy I'm-so-in-love smile while the audience let out a collective "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww".

Mason and Micah gave the triumphant couple their trophies.

"Anything you'd like to say?" Asked Mason.

"Just that we'ed like to thank everyone who supported us on the road to becoming a couple." Managed Rose before Dimitri carried her of the stage.

"Well that was your Favorite Cannon Couple our next category take's off from that." Said Micah.

"Yes it's favourite Non-Cannon Pairing." Said Mason said. "This means the couple that didn't make it, be it because of cannon couples, unrequite love or the heart breaking realised-to-late clause."

"Ah this is going to be a sad one folks, the couples." Said Micah. "Note: Jill and I qualify."

Mason dragged Micah of the stage. "Hypocrite."

(A/N: That was that. Romitri won. it was fun wrighting lol. I'm crazy anxious at the moment. Tomorrow I find out if I got headgirl for 2013 (it's kind of like student body president).

On another note could you (regardless of religion) prayer for the families of he three people who lost their lives when a tornado struck Auckland earlia today.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Now get voteing. This will be fun to tally up.)


	8. Chapter 8: Fave Non Cannon Ship

Fave Non-Cannon Couple

Backstage

"No songs today?" Mason looked at Micah.

"Apparently not." Micah smirked. "Context couldn't find anything she felt was fitting. not even on he breakup CD."

"Break up CD?"

"'The Best Damn Thing' íby Avril Lavigne." Micah shrugged. "I don't get why it's her break up CD."

"Have you ever had your heart broken?" Context snapped from he top of several pecariously stacked crate's, fixing one of the stage lights.

"Not really . . ."

"Then of course you don't." Context returned to her work.

"Dude whats crawled up her ass and died?" Micah hissed.

"I dunno." Replied Mason. "We May have to read the Author's Note."

"Hello, we are back!" Said Mason.

"Yes after a short hiatus becase Context was very annoyed about something, we have returned." Said Micah.

"Anyway enough excuses about the late update,on with the show." Said Mason.

"Today's award is favourite non-cannon couple." Said Micah. "We had somone ask if Janine and Abe are non-cannon. The awnser is no they are cannon on the grounds that they appare to be rekindling thier relationship at the end of Last Sacrifice."

"We had a similar question about Rose and Christian." Said Mason. "And because they have no previous atracction to each other, we have cassed them as 'crack'."

'Well now we've cleared that up, shouldn't we announce our winners?" Micah asked.

"Yes." Replied Mason. "First we would like to invite Adrian to the stage as he is a part of all ships voted for."

Adrian walked onto the stage.

"Anything you want to say to the voters?" asked a smirking Micah.

"Only that listing my ex's and those who crushed on me was a great ego boost." Adian smiled. "It confirmed what I knew all along: I'm damn near irresistable."

At this Sydney could be seen shaking with laughter. This was the Adrian she knew and loved.

"Anyway, with out any furter ado, the winner - or should that be other winner?" Mused Mason. "Anyway it's Rose, so get up here girl!"

Rose stepped up onto the stage. When the microphone was passed to her she had this to say:

"Uhhhhhhh . . . Thankyou? I'm not sure how im suposed to respond to this."

Mason and Micah ushered the pair off the stage.

"Our other two ladies were Avery-the-Sicopath and Jill with the crush she had on Adrian." Announced Micah.

Jill slid down in her seat and buried her face in her hands. "I don't have a crush on Adrian.I like . . ." She clamped her hand over her mout and turned a dark red.

Fortunately (for Jill) the light Context had been fixing fell from it's rafter. "SON OF A MOTHER F***ING BITCH!" She screamed.

"Great." Muttered Micah.

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Mason said.

"Just go on with the show!" Yelled Context. "I can handel this!"

"Never said you couldn't!" Micah called back at her.

Anyway our next category is Favourite Crack Ship." Said Mason ginning.

Micah was also grinning. Yes it's time to vote for a pairing with characters who may never have met, be mortal (or immortal) enemys, not have any romantic feeling's for one annother or even be slash."

"Also because VA has no recognised crack pairings, these will likley be made up on-the-spot by voters." Said Mason. "Also as an incentive to vote Context is running a mini-comp: the crack ship that makes her laugh the hardest will get a short one-shot written about it with a dedication to those who voted for it."

"Well thats all folks, get voting!" Said Micah.

(A/N: I've had a bad few days. Lost the head girl thing (it's student get's announced next year and is chosen by the teachers. thankfully they all love me.) I also realised that the relationship my boyfriend and I have is terible. Its not for lack of trying. At least not on my part. Its all these stupid little things that piss me off. I love him but god it pisses me off. It would make more sense if I told you some of it but thats not stuff I should post.

sorry you lot dont need to hear that but I needed to get it off my chest. sorry.

Also the official VA movie page are counting down to an announcement. any one else think they found a studio?

Disclaimer: nope not RM.

Dont forget to vote. Remember the prize.

See Y'all next time my lovelies.)


	9. Chapter 9: Fave Crack Ship

Fave Crack Ship

Backstage

"Are you serious?" asked Mason.

"They _have _to be insane." Replied Micah.

"I mean _Abe_ and _Tatiana_?" Mason stared at the tally sheet. "Jesus Christ!"

"It's actually not that crack-y." said Context. "It's actually semi-cannon. But due to the fact it's so damn funny it's treated as crack."

"I actually think _this one _is worse." said Meredith pointing to the third option.

"Yea thats the one I'm going to fic." Said Context. "Anyway don't you boys have a show to host?"

"Yea, but it can wait till I'm not in shock anymore." said Micah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Welcome back!" said Mason.

"We have a few announcements to make," said Micah. "The first is that the Fanbase is INSANE!"

"NO WE ARE NOT!" Yelled Context from backstage. "Well I am, but the rest aren't."

Mason tried to hide a smile. "No suprises there."

"Our second announcement is that Context is working on her prize story for Little-Clementine who came up with Stissa (Stan/lissa)."Micah continued.

Lissa who had been drinking a can of fizz did a spit-take. "WHAT THE F***! They're _insane!_" She exclaimed.

"Agreed." said Stan when he recovered from his coughing fit.

"Other pairings voted for were Tatiana/Abe and Abe/Dimitri." Micah seemed to be determined to continue despite the disruptions.

"Dude let's give them all a moment to process those." Mason stopped Micah "After all those are a little out there."

Silence reigned in the auditorium for a full minute before Rose yelled. "JUST TELL US WHO WON!"

"You sure Rose?" Asked Mason, unable to contrill his grin.

"Yea this one is, well pretty bad." said Micah.

"Your not going to like it." said Mason.

"Forcrissake just tell us!" Exclaimed Christian.

"Oh Dude this is too good." said mason to Micah.

"I know, right?" said Micah. "Would the two people who have been yelling at us please come down to the stage?"

Rose and Christian wore identical 'Oh, crap' expresions.

"But he's my like brother!" Exclaimed Rose.

"Well technically I'm your bestfriends boyfriend." said Christian.

"Not helping!"

Mason and Micah grinned as they handed the un-happy couple their Molnijas.

"That was sooooooooo not funny." said Rose as she left the stage.

"Agreed."

"So what's our next category?" asked Micah.

"Well I do believe its 'Best Fight Scene'." said Mason. "This goes for both Vampire Academy and Bloodline's so this is open to ALL fight scenes."

"Is that all for now?" Asked Micah.

"Yes." Said Mason. "G'night every body."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: Nothing much to say really the One shot will be up by the time next chappie is. That should be interesting, to say the least.

Disclaimer: Yea, not mine.

See you next time. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!)


	10. Chapter 10: Best Fight Scene

Best Fight Scene

**Backstage**

"Hi Yah!"

"Take that!"

"Hah! YOU MISSED!"

"What's going on here?!" yelled Context.

"We're getting in the spirit for today's award." Said Micah as he swung a fist at Mason's head. Mason ducked and yelled:

"Gotta do better than that pretty boy!"

Context turned to Meredith. "I give up."

"Should I re-scedual them for hair and makeup? Again?" Asked Meredith.

Context looked at the boys who were still going strong. "Oh yea." She paused. "Boy's the show starts in 5, 4 3, 2, 1!"

"Oh, Shit!" Exclaimed Micah as he and Mason ran towards the stage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello and were . . ." Mason trailed off as he noticed the lack of people in the auditorium.

"Where is everyone?" asked Mason stupidly.

Context walked out on stage. "Not here. The show dosn't start for 15 minutes. Now you two need to get to hair and makeup before it does."

**15 minutes later**

"Hello and we're back!" Said Mason through a scowl.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just upset cos he had to go through hair and makeup twice." Smirked Micah.

"Well it wasn't fun!" said Mason. "I dont like going through that. It's demeaning!"

"Oh suck it up." said Micah, "I went through it twice too and you dont hear me complaining."

"Yeah well you got that really cute stylist."

"Yeah, I did." grinned Micah.

"Anyway who won best fight scene?" asked Mason.

"Not you." said Micah. "But one of your fights _did_ get voted for."

"Oooooo which one?" asked Mason eagerly.

"The one with the strigoi . . . And Rose . . . And . . ."

"I get it." Mason cut Micah off.

"Other fights voted for were the big fight of Saint Vladimir's, Angeline verus Rose at the Keepers Compound, and." Micah paused, "Mine and Trey's personal favorite, Angeline versus the Guest Speakers at Amberwood Prep."

"Ahhhh good times." Trey nodded his head, while Angeline blushed.

"They _did_ deserve it." She agreed. 'That guy was a _creep_."

"However none of those were our winner." said Mason.

"No our winner was somthing that took up _two_ whole pages in Shadow Kiss." said Micah. "It's Rose and Dimitri's training fight!"

Rose and Dimitri stepped onto the stage. "Oh my gosh this is so unexpected!" Exclaimed Rose.

Mason and Micah shook their heads. "You thought were going to win no matter what." said Mason.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did. and we have the clip to prove it." Context yelled from off-stage.

"You were videoing that?" asked Rose.

"Yea." said Context. "We record everything."

"Well there's no need to show that." said Rose "We'll take our trophy's and go."

Rose and Dimitri hurried off of the stage.

"Anyway our next category is 'Favorite Element'." said Mason.

"Yea, this is where you vote for the element you most want to be able to use." said Micah. "For me that would be water."

"Um, why?"

"Because in Legend of Korra people who could 'bend' water were able to both heal others, and turn them into people puppets." said Micah.

"That's kind of creepy."

"Yeah." said Micah. "Thank God the water-users here don't. So what would you want to use?"

"Ummmmm . . . Fire. It would be useful against strigoi." said Mason.

Context lowered the curtain an the boys continued to argue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N Hello! Did you ll see the Stan/Lissa one-shot? yes? was it VERY strange? I thought so. If you havn't yet, it's called healing and it was posted yesterday.

Disclaimer: Yea not mine.

See you next time. without your votes there is no winner!)


	11. Chapter 11: Favorite

Favorite Element

"Water,

Earth,

Fire,

Air.

Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. But everything changed when the firenation attacked." said Mason as he walked onto the stage.

"Earth,

Fire,

Air,

Water.

Only the Avatar can master all four elements can bring balance to the world." said Micah.

"Earth!

Fire!

Wind!

Water!

Heart!

GO PLANET!

By your powers I am Captain Planet!" They both sung together.

"Yea in the spirit of today's award we are singing and reciting the theme song's or introductions of popular elemental TV shows." said Mason.

"Also Context said somthing about wrighting a One-shot based on Jill figuring out 'People Pupets'." said Micah.

"What?" yelled Context. "When? Actually that's no a bad idea. Compleatly creepy, but not bad ."

"Told you I could get her to wright it. That'll be ten dolars thankyou very much." Micah grinned.

"I can't believe this." muttered Mason as he pulled a blue banknote out of his wallet and handed it to Micah.

"Well I cant believe the poll's." said Micah.

"Uhh why not?" said Mason.

"Well why not? Umm Spirit didn't win!" said Micah.

"And that bother's you why?"

"Well you'd think we'd win!" said Adrian.

"But we didn't." said Lissa, with the clear subtext of 'Calm down, Adrian'.

"At least it did better than air." Said Mason.

"Yea Air reveived no vote's." Confirmed Micah, unnesecarally.

"All other element's received at least one vote." said Mason.

"But in a not-so-shocking landslide victory, we have, FIRE!" Micah yelled the last word. "Would Christian Ozera please come to the stage and accept the trophy?"

Christian stepped onto the stage and accepted the trophy.

"Anything you'd like to say?" asked Mason.

"Umm, I'd like to thank my aunt, Tasha for her teaching me how to fight with fire." Christian paused. "I'd also like to thank dragon's, Fire-Lord Zuko, his insane sister Azula and Charizad for turning fire into the popular element it is today."

"Thank-you Christian for that wonderful speech." Micah ushered Christian off the stage.

"That was fun." said Mason.

"Yeah we should have him guest speak more often." agreed Micah.

"Anyway the show is almost over for tonight." said Mason.

"Our next category is 'Best Nickname'. This goes for nicknames used in BOTH series" said Micah.

"Yes from Roza to Melborne, if it's a nickname, it's valid." Said Mason. "Alright that's it folk's. See you in a few days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

(A/N: Hi i'm back! I was gone longer than I wanted. The 'People Puppets' Jill one-shot will be up In January cos right now Im swamped with my special Xmas themed story for Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Also if you ca tell me what country uses BLUE 10 DOLLAR note's you will receive A Nod in the 'People Puppets' story. For a hint check out my profile.

Disclaimer. I dont ownVA and I didnt wright the screenplay for the movie. Dont no what I'm talkn bout? DO YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK? Chech out VA's movie page on facebook.

See y'all next time. VOTE!)


	12. Chapter 12: Favourite Nickname

Favourite Nickname

**Backstage**

"Hey, Context!" Micah was grinning.

"Watcha doooooing?" asked Mason.

"Thinking about my own nicknames."

"Why?" asked Micah.

"Oh so you can beat each other up in the spirit of a award, but I can't _think_?" asked Context.

"He's sorry." said Mason. "I'v gotta question, who is Fire-Crotch?"

"Yea, I'm not sure either." admitted Context. "I think it's Christian, but I cant remember and I have no idea who came up with it."

"HAH, told you it was probably him." said Micah.

"So why isnt the show started yet?" asked Context.

"Because we don't know what the next category is!" exclaimed Micah. "How can we announce it without it?"

Context thought for a moment. "Ummmmm. . ."

"Throw us a plane later." said Mason. "Come on Micah, we gotta open the show.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello and welcome back to the Vampire Academy Reader's Choice Awards." Said Micah as he and Mason walked onto the stage.

"Yes a day or so has gone by and geez their were a lot of votes." said Mason.

"Yea, like tonne's." said Micah. "It was kinda . . . Amazing."

"Well we are here to announce the Fan Favourite Nickname. !" said Mason. "Trophy's will go to the Nickname-er and the Nickname-ee."

"First we would like to welcome the _un-disputed_ King of Nicknames to the stage." Shouted Micah "Adrian Ivashkov, would you please stand up and come down here?"

"Yes over _half_ of our Nominated nicknames were thought of by this nicknaming genius." said Mason.

"Yes there was Jailbait, Little Dhampir, Agent Boring Borscht, Celery Stick (Well we _think_ it was him) and the fan favourite Sage!"

Sydneys reaction was expected, 'I'm so in love with him' embarasement flooded her cheeks. The reaction that caused a stirr was her fathers. It went somthing like this:

"MY DAUGHTER HAS A NICKNAME FROM ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS!"

"Jared sit down!" Sydney mum stood up also.

"She has a nickname! From one of them!" Jared guestured wildly.

"Yes she has a nickname." Said Sydneys Mum in an erily calm voice. "From a Moroi. Who obviously cares abou her. And you didn'd have a problem when you found out what I am."

"Your a witch! He's a, he's a evil creature of the night!" Jared Sage continued.

"Mum, Dad, STOP you are embaresing us." Sydney's older sister, Carly stood up and gave her parents the death glare.

They all sat down; Sydneys parents had a look of embaresment on their faces.

Sydney stepped onto the stage, "I am so, so sorry."

"It's Ok, Sage." Adrian smiled. "We all have embarrasing familey members." He pulled sydney into a half hug.

"I second that." Rose agreed.

"How are we embarasing?" asked Abe. He turned to Janine. "Are we embarasing?" Janine just smiled.

Mason laughed. "Anything you guys wanna say?"

"Well I want to thank the lovely Sydney for having such a great last name." Adrian smiled as Sydney hugged him a little tighter. "Anything you wanna say, Sage?"

"Not really . . ." Sydney smiled. "Thankyou for the nickname."

"Awww this is cute and all, but we have to tie up the show soon, so can you two please?" Micah indicated to the stairs.

"Ah so were getting to that end of the show again folks." said Mason. "But as yet we dont have a category for next time . . ." He trailed off as a paper plane sailed onto the stage. "I stand corrected. Read it Micah!"

"Reading it!" Micah Replied. "Our next category is, drumroll please, 'Saddest Death Scene'."

"Oooooo this Is going to be very sad." said Mason.

"This includes all deaths in the series including Dimitri's two. and Rose's near death." Micah said. "The category has been opened up to include these be cause Dimitri as a strigoi was essentialy dead and Rose was clinically dead for a while."

"Well thats it for Tonight." Mason yelled. "VOTE FOR ME!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: Hi guys fast update for my loverly readers and reveiwers. I had the time lol. I watched the Hangover II today. I thought it was funny :)**

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is YOOOOUUUUUUUUUU! Vampire Academy!**

**Sorry for that. Its hard to think of new disclaimers.**

**DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A VOTE IN YOUR REVEIW. See Y'all next time,**

**Context.)**


	13. Chapter 13: Saddest Death Scene

**Saddest Death Scene**

"And we are back." said Mason as the curtain rose on the stage revealing he and Micah in undertaker suits.

"These are the most stereotypical 'Saddest Death Scene' outfits ever." said Micah. "And it itches."

"Hear, Hear to that."

"Can't you stck to the script?!" called Context. "I'm on the verge of finding replacements!"

"Hey we would stick to the script if you could wright a good one!" called Micah.

"Who do you think I am? Dan Waters?"

"Well it's obvious that your not." said Mason holding out a peice of paper. "I mean seriously, 'Mason and Micah bow their heads for moment of silence?'"

"A moment of silence is a traditional way of honouring the fallen." snapped Context. "You will do it."

"Shes going to do somthing really embarrasing to us next time isn't she, mate?" saids Micah to Mason.

"Big time." He agreed. "Well we better get back to the script."

"We would like to hold a minite silence for all who were killed throughout the series, from Natalie who was a victum of her father's greed to Lee's victums, who were lost because the effects of returning to life from the death were unrecognized." Micah solemnly as he and Mason lowered their heads.

The auditorium was silent for a full minute while the lights dimmed.

"Thankyou." said Mason as the lights returned to normal.

"Hey mate, did you, ah, read all of this?" asked Micah.

"No I'm kinda winging it."

Micah pointed to a line on the page.

"'After a almost two days of voting the polls are closed, showing that Mason lost out by two votes . . .'" Mason trailed off. "Who wrote this?"

"Context. Don't make her angry!" Micah clamped his hand over Masons mouth. "Can Dimitri Belikov please come to the stage."

Dimitri stepped onto the stage. "I think I'll take the trophy and go, he look's like he's going to kill somone."

"Yea that may be a very, very good idea our Russian friend." said Micah as Dimitri left the stage. "Dimitri won for his heartbreaking, tear jerking death in Shadow Kiss." Micah released Mason.

"SERIOUSLY?! MY FANS . . ." Micah reclamped his hand over Masons mouth.

"Can't you act normal?" Micah asked. "Seriously? Yes you didn't win but honestly this is a major over-reaction." Micah shook his head. "I feel like I don't even know you any more mate."

Mason prised his dopple-gangers hand from his mouth. "Dude, I'm sorry. But I had a chance with this one you know?"

"I get it." Micah said. "Sorry I gagged you. We cool?"

Mason looked at Micah's offered hand. "We're cool." The Identical Stranger's shook hand's then pulled each other into a man hug.

Abe stood up. "Look, this is all very heart warming but can we get on with the show? I understand I am Qualified to be voted for in the next chapter."

"You are?" Mason and Micah huddled over the script.

"Oh, yea, 'Favourite Parental Figure'." said Mason pointing at one of the final lines on the script.

"This is where you vote for adults who assumed a mentoring/parental role for younger cast members." Micah read off the bottom of the page. then He squinted "Note: Dimitri dosn't count for Rose, they got _waaaaaaaaaaaay _to close for him to be a 'Parental figure' to Rose."

"Well, looks like that's all for now." said Mason. "See y'all next time for 'The Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: HELLO! IN A GOOD MOOD DESPITE EVERYTHING! LALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A! HAPPY END OF THE WORLD DAY! WhEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! sorry i'm so weird to day. I AM SOOOOOOOOO SICK OF CHRISTMAS. i do not like christmas carols. Mum bought a new christmas CD and it didn't have "fairytale of new york' 'snoopy's christmas' or 'do they know it's christmas'. or as i like to think of them the only three christmas songs worth listning too.**

**Disclaimer: nope i dont own VA, BL or the Waters Brothers**

**SEE YA'S! DONT FORGET TO VOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)**


	14. Chapter 14: Favourite Parental Figure

**Favourite Parental Figure**

"And we are back with the 14th instalment of the Vampire Academy Reader's Choice Award's!" yelled Micah as he and Mason walked onto the stage.

"Sorry about the radio silence. Context has been busy with visiting family member's, Christmas and the fact that it's SUMMER IN NEW ZEALAND!"

"Jesus, did you have to yell that last part?" Micah grimmaced.

"Yes it was written in the Cue card's all in caps." Mason said.

"Prove it."

Mason shoved his cue card's infront of Micah's nose. Micah grabbed Mason's wrist and mived the cards a little further fron his face. "Huh, I guess she did."

"Weird right?"

"This is Context we're talking about." said Micah. "Nothing is to weird."

"Any way what award are we announcing today?" asked Mason.

"You have cuecards!" exclaimed Micah. "And I know that you can read perfectly well."

"Oh yea I forgot."

"What?" deadpanned Micah. "How to read?"

"No." said Mason as he narrowed his eyes. "That I had cue cards."

"Right." said Micah with a eyeroll.

"Any way if hes going to be a jerkass -"

"OMG! ADRIAN YOU BADASS MOTHERF***ER! YOU HIT MARCUS?!"

"Context just discovered the new Indigo Spell trailer." Mason stated. "Anyway the Category we are annoncing is Favourite Parental Figure."

"Yes and we had votes for several people, Olena, Alberta, Adrian . . ."

"I got voted for?!" Adrian stood up. "And I punch somone?! This day keep's getting better and better."

"Adrian was voted for because he was a 'parental figure' to Jill." said Mason. "But our winner for tonight is not him, it's . . ."

"Ibrahim Mazur!" Micah cut Mason off. "Could you please come to the stage?"

Abe Mazur walked onto the stage. "Uh thank you. I honestly wasn't expecting this after be ing such an absentee father to Rose over the year's."

"Oh come on Old Man," said Rose. "After coming into my life you made sure I could finnish school, pretended to be a lawer, broke me outa jail, told me how to find someone else to break outa jail and helped clear my name of murder."

"Wow." said Micah.

"Awsome Dad." said Mason.

"Maybey I did deserve this." said Abe.

Rose and Janine rolled their eye's.

"So you done with your acceptance stuff?" asked Micah.

"Yea I think so." said Abe as he left the stage.

"So what's the next category?" asked Mason.

"Well I do believe it has somthing to do with parties." said Micah.

"It's Favourite Time They Celebrated." called Context.

"Yes Your favourite Celebration in anny of the books. The origional school dance, Christmas, Halloween, Dimitri's Memorial, all can be voted for!" said Mason.

"Well that is all for now. We shall be back soon. and in the new year Context as a glut of storie's planned, mostly one shot's, for her variou fandoms she participates in. INCLUDING VA!" announced Micah as he left the stage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**(A/N: Again so sorry about the late update. ITS SUMMER AND I"M LOVIN IT! Jusus Christ I sond like a McDonald's ad. It was °rees celcius on Christmas day. I LOVED it. I got money for christmas. I used it to buy a new DS game. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo lame.**

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't give me the rights to the VA fandom so no I dont own VA.**

**SEE Y'ALL NEXT TIME! I appreciate every reveiw I receive. BYE!)**


	15. Chapter 15: Category to long Damnit

**Favourite Time They Celebrated**

**Backstage**

"So are we ready to go Context?" asked Mason.

"Yeah do we have enough holiday themed stuff on?" asked Micah as he crossed his arms.

"No." said Context as she attempted to slide a skull and crossbones clip into Micah's hair.

"I think we have enough." said Micah. He grabbed Contexts wrist and took the clip. "Now just let us do the damn show."

"Sorry." Context looked down at her feet.

"It's ok." Mason patted her on the back. "Your stressed out."

"Stress is no reson to treat characters as dressup dolls." Context walked over to a crate and sat down. "Well what are you waiting for? You have a show to be doing!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

"Hello!" Micah walked onto the stage. In the time it had taken him to walk onto the stage he had mannaged to strip off most of the ghastly holiday gear, leaving him in jeans and a t-shirt which read 'Ho, Ho, Ho!'.

Mason stumbled onto the stage. He wore a easterbunny costume with a tinsel scarf and a Scream mask.

"Dude, why?" Micah looked at the Dhampir.

"How did you have time to get rid of your outfit?" asked Mason. "You went the same way I did!"

"I'm fast like that." Micah grinned. "Annyway welcome back to the Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards!"

"Yea it's been a good few day's of voting but we now have the winner and we are preparing to announce it." said Mason.

"Mason that barely made sense." Micah rolled his eyes.

"Well I lost my script."

"Dear god why must I host the show with this moron?!" Micah exclaimed. "Uuh no offence bro."

"How can I not take offence to that?" Mason asked. "I'm not an academic, I'm a novice guardian!"

"Dude I'm sorry." Micah said.

"Well it's not your fault." said Mason. "And I do need to get better at keeping track of my belongings."

"Ya think!" called Context from off stage.

"Bugger of Context!" called back Mason.

"Just announce the winning celebration."

Micah rolled his eyes. "We had votes for several celebrations including The Death Watch, the dance where Rose punched Mia, and Dimitri's funeral."

"That dance was awsome!" said Mason.

"Well it wasnt the winner." said Micah.

"Yeah obviously the winner is never in the 'voted for' segment of the show." said Mason rolling his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock!" said Micah under his breath. "Our winner for today was the Halloween Dance at Amberwood Prep!"

"This is a symbolic award so we are going to recount some of the great moments of this Dance." said Mason, "Jill's exploding punch trick -"

"Even wasomer now I know how it happened." smiled Micah.

"Sydney dancing, yes _dancing_, with Brendon -"

"Brayden."

"Would you all please stop interupting me?" Mason glared at the audience and at his co-host. "Thankyou. And Adrian showing up drunk on Sydney's car -"

"Latte."

"In the middle of the dance." Mason finnished unfazed.

"An awsome dance." said Micah. "It was fun. Pity we wern't allowed alcohol - not that I drink."

"Dude we're teenagers. You arn't fooling anyone." Mason shook his head at his dopple ganger.

"Oh shut up."

Mason smiled. "Our next category is 'Favourite Organisation'."

"This goes for the Alchemists, Warriors of the Light, Guardians, Mana, Christian's Fight Club, -"

Mason cut Micah off. "Basically if they are an organisation with many member's you can vote for them Oh and this includs the Moroi."

"I personally would vote for sewing club." said Micah.

"Dude."

"Yea."

"Don't admit that." said Mason.

"Why not?" said Micah. "I'm secure."

"Goodbye for now dont forget to vote!" said Mason as he and Micah left the stage debateing the merits of sewing club.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: Ta Daaaaa! a new chappie!**

**I've had a few people ask me 'Who the heck is Context?'. Well shes my OC, well, not quite. Shes not really an OC in the sense that she is based ENTIRELY of me. Note she is not my Mary Sue shes my Author Avatar, used to keep the characters in order and doing what I want. I also had one person ask what sort of colour hair is 'Blond and Blue' well I had blond and blue hair when I started wrighting this, hence the weird hair colour.**

**DISCLAIMER: Is this wven nesecary by now?**

**also if you have any ideas for category's let me know, I may just use them.**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEW YEAR! HAVE A GOOD NEW YEARS EVE!)**


	16. Chapter 16: Favourite Organisation

**Favourite Organisation**

"Hello and welcome back to the Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards." said Micah as he walked onto the stage.

"Why do we say this every time?" questioned Mason.

"Because we have a lazy script wrighter." Micah paused for a moment as he waited for Context's response. "Huh. I guess she's to busy to respond."

"The dangers of online manga people." Mason deadpanned.

"I prefer the dangers of Avatar but, whatever." said Context from where she stood in the wings.

"You pulled your self away from the manga!" Mason ran over to Context and dragged her onto the stage.

"We give you, THE AUTHOR!" yelled the Dopplegangers in unison.

"I'm not the Author." complained Context. "I'm just a humble fanficer, and the Promise trilogy is only drawn in manga style. It's actually a comic."

"Yea watever. Po-tae-to, Po-tah-to." said Mason.

"No comic, manga." said Micah as Context escaped the stage. "Big difference."

"How big?"

"Several thousand air miles." said Micah.

"You have spent to much time around Context."

"Definiatly." said Micah. "Do you want to announce the Favourite Organisation?"

"Bro, do I ever but I think I will allow you to announce the runners-up first." said Mason.

Micah rolled his eyes. "We had several contestants - Id swear I've said this before - voted for. They included Christian's fight club and the Keepers, it was actually a head to head battle between the Keepers and our winner, who was . . . Mason that was your cue." Micah hissed the last part.

"Oh, what?" Mason snapped back into reality. "Sorry was basking in the glory of the fact that I was almost a part of the Organisation which won. Yes that is correct, We, the Guardian won this cate-" Mason was cut off as _every_ guardian in the audience stood up and applauded.

"YEAH!" yelled Rose.

"Woo Hoo!" Screamed her Mother.

"Mum, stop. Your embarasing me." Rose looked at her Mum.

"Oh, Rosemarie, that's my job!" Janine Hathaway leaned forward and hugged her daughter.

"Ah Mum get off." Rose complained.

"Umm, Calm down guardians." said Micah.

"Yea we need somone coherent enough to accept the PLATINUM MOLNIJA!" Mason yelled.

"They're celebrating." said Context. "Let them have some fun." Context held up a deck of card's. "Either of you up for K's & A's. We could be here awhile. They don't get out much.

**Two Hour's Later . . .**

Silence fell in the auditorium as the last of the celebrating guardians returned to their seats.

"Thankyou." said Micah. "Could Hans and Alberta please come to the stage?"

Alberta and Hans walked onto the stage, both bearing sheepish looks.

"What do you both have to say for yourselve's?" asked Mason sounding like a disgruntled principal. "A display like that, how does it make our good order look? It reflects badley on us all, not just you." Mason glared at the older Guardians. "I've _always _wanted to say that."

Micah rolled his eyes as he handed the pair a Platinum Molnija trophy.

"This will look great in the guardian break room at court.' said Hans.

"The Guardian break room?" asked Alberta. "This is going in the Trophy Cabinet at Saint Vladimir's. Inspire the next generation of Guardians."

Mason rolled his eyes as he pushed the bickering pair off the stage.

"Those lot are going to have some wicked headaches tomorrow morning." Micah smiled. The guardians had broken into Adrian's secret alcohol stash at some point during their revelries.

"True that." said Mason. "Our next category was suggested to us by XxRawringRosesxX and an annonomous guest."

"Yes its 'Best Joke/Funniest Moment' this goes for the ENTIRE series." Yelled Micah.

"This is going to be such fun for Context to count up." said Mason. "See you all next time on -"

**"The Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards."** The audience recited back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**(A/N: This ended up longer than I expected lol. Still its not my longest. Thankyou to the two people who suggested categorys. Note Adrian has given up drinking in this and he willingly gave up his alcohol.**

**Also I am now on Twitter. My user name is Ursula McSoriley. I mostly post when a new chapter of my fanfics is up and commentary on books im reading/shows im watching.**

**DISCLAMER: yea not mine.**

**SEE YA'S DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! ITS AS EASY AS 1, 2, 3!)**


	17. Chapter 17: Funniest Scene

**Funniest Moment**

**Backstage**

Micah nudged Mason. "What's she doing?" he asked.

Mason rolled his eyes. "Waiting for the mail to come." Context had set up a campchair and had binoculars out scanning the horizon for any sign of the Post Man.

"Why?" asked Micah.

Meredith walked up to the pair. "She ordered a Nintendo DS game a week ago and its been four working days since then."

"Soooo do you have a script for us?" asked Mason.

Meredith shook her head. "Context hasn't written it yet. You have to wing it."

"YEA!" Yelled the boy's. "We get to wing it! We get to wing it!"

"Great." said Meredith.

"Oh relax, Meredith." said Micah. "It'll be fine."

"Yea we hardly stick to the script anyway." said Mason.

"That is true . . ." said Meredith as she looked at her watch. "Crap!"

"WHAT!"

"You start in five and your not even _close _to being ready!" said Meredith. "I'm gona go figure out who won 'Funniest Moment' and the next category, you two go get ready."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello, and welcome back to the the VARCA's!" yelled Micah as he and Mason walked out onto the stage.

"Dude," said Mason. "I thought we were going to open the show differently today?"

"Um, I did." said Micah. I used the acronym instead of the full name."

Mason rolled his eyes. "Yea, because that is such a huge change."

"Well why don't you try?"

Mason thought for a moment. "Hey, you are back with Mason and Micah on the Vampire Academy Reader's Choice Award's."

"Show off." muttered Micah.

"Oh don't feel sad that you arn't as brilliant as I am." said Mason.

"Can we get on with the damn show?" asked Micah. "I'm pretty sure our reader's want to know who is officially the funniest character."

"Oh yea, the trophy for this goes to the people involved in the scene which has been deemed the funniest." said Mason. "And I gota say I wish I was there to see the winning scene."

"You wern't in the winning scene?" asked Micah. "So that mean's that last night when we we were all playing cards you were wrong in saying that you were going to winn this award."

"Yes." said Mason. "But I was at least voted for."

"Well you had more page time - and more funny moments han I did." said Micah. "Its natural that one of your scenes would be voted for."

"Yea." said Mason. "Can Canadian Geese be rabid?"

"Oh, no, not that." Rose burried her head in her hands as she burst into laughter at the memory of the incident. "Anything but that."

Dimitri looked puzzled. "What's so funny?"

Rose said "Inside Joke." at the same time as Mason said:

"One time after a particularly brutal practice session, I suggested that she throw you into a pit filled with rabid Canadian Geese."

"Why?" asked Dimitri.

"Well have you ever tried to feed Canadian Geese?" asked Mason.

"No."

"Well their vicious little bastards."

"Can we just get on with the show?" asked Micah. Mason fell silent beside him. "Thankyou. however that was not the most voted for scene."

"No, that went to Adrian and Sydney." said Mason. "For when Adrian found out that the Bradney ship had set sail."

"Bradney?" asked Micah.

"Braden and Sydney." replied Mason asthough it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Could Adrian and Sydney please come to the stage?"

Sydney and Adrian walked onto the stage.

"So anything you two want to say?" asked Micah.

"Not really . . ." said Sydney.

"Do we have too?" asked Adrian.

"Nope!" said Micah.

Sydney and Adrian looked relieved and made to leave the stage.

"Because thank's to goodreads we have somthing better." said Mason. "The actuall quote of what happened."

The projector screen was lowered from where it hung at the back of the stage, black words appared on a pale golden back ground. The words read:

"Really, Sage? A date?"

I sighed. "Yes, Adrian. A date."

"A real date. Not, like, doing homework together," he added. "I mean like where you go out to a movie or something. And a movie that's not part of a school assignment. Or about something boring."

"A real date."

The audience burst into fresh peals of laughter as Sydney turned bright red, grabbed her Platinum molnija and stormed off of the stage.

"Thankyou." snarked Adrian. "Did it not occur to you that she may not find that partivular incident to be as funny as the rest of us?" Adrian followed Sydney off the stage.

"Guess whos not going to be getting lucky tonight?" said Mason. Micah punched him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"One, you have _no_ idea how dodgy that sounded." said Micah "And secont that was a very mean thing to say! And not good mean, like the book's. Bad mean. As in nasty."

Mason looked down at his shoe's. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Well its getting to that end of the show again." said Micah. "Its time to announce our next category! Mason if you would do the honours?"

"Gladly Micah." Mason gave a grandoise bow. "Our next category is 'Best Kiss'. This goes for ALL kisses in BOTH series. It doe's not include hug's, but does include kisses which, uh, let to things which got a bit _heated_."

Micah smiled at his co-hosts embarasment over the last part. "Well as Sokka from Avatar: The Last Airbender would say, the reveiws, and indeed the next chapter are going to be filled with **_THE OOGIES!"_**

"Well seeing as I, and probably almost everyone else, have no idea what on earth _oogies_ are, I appologise for my co-host's general nerdyness. I bid you all a good night and urge you to vote for your favourite Kiss." said Mason as he dragged his co-host from the stage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: Jesus, that was almost 1000 words _without the authors note_ longer than anny other chapter _including the authors note_. And i had to re-wright the last 400 words because the laptop I'm using's batery is dependant on being pluggedin and the plug fell out _deleating the last 400 words. _I was not happy. I think I wright better - and more when i'm on a deadline. my deadline? The game I bought (Pokemon: SoulSilver. incase you are wondering) arrived when i was 200-300 words done and I decided I wasn't playing that until I finished this chapter. I should use deadlines/incentives more often. and listen to the old music station more often because im sure it boosted my creativity.**

**Disclaimer: Whilst I now own 5 pokemon games, I do not own VA/BL.**

**Oh and yesterday I posted a story, Blood Manipulation, in the Bloodlines section of the site. Its the one where Jill Figures out _blood bending_ you should go check it out if you havn't already.**

**Thankyou to the people who have submitted ideas for categorys. They are greatly appreciated.**

**See you next time, don't forget to vote.)**


	18. Chapter 18: Best Kiss

**Best Kiss**

**Backstage**

"This is gross." said Micah.

"Yeah why do we have to do a Best Kiss category?" asked Mason.

"Bercause It's a Romantic Series, Thats why." replied Context as she walked past the complaining duo.

"Well I think its stupid." said Mason.

"Not to mention girly." added Micah.

"Well considoring 95 percent of the fans of this _are_ girls, should you really be that suprised?" asked Context. "Or complaining this much about the 'girlyness' of the series."

"Probably not." awnsered Micah. "But I'm still going to call this episode awfully, horribly, oogie-fying."

"What the _hell_ does oogie mean?" asked Mason.

"You havn't figured that out yet?" asked Context. "Well there's no time to explain that to you now, the show starts in," Context looked at her watch. "Holy crap thirty seconds!" she pushed the boys towards the edge of the stage. "Got your scripts?"

"No." said Micah.

"We have demoted you to director." said Mason. "It's nothing personal it's just we enjoy freestyling more."

"And we do much better dialouge than you do." said Micah.

"So, you just want me to keep track of the votes and make sure everything is organised for the show?" asked Context in disbelief.

The boys looked ateach other then back at her. "Yes." They awnsered.

"Finally." said Context. "I hated wrighting those scrips for you to ignore them. You two gotta go NOW!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, you are reading the Vampire Academy Reader's Choice Award's." said Micah as he and Mason ran onto the stage.

"We are back with the winner of the Best Kiss category in the 18th episode of this awards show." said Mason.

"But first I feel compelled to warn you that this episode is going to be filled with oogies and fluffy romantic stuff." said Micah. "Just warning any guys out there who happen to be reading this."

"For the love of God, would somone, _anyone_, please tell me what oogies means?" aske Mason. "Please?"

Rose got a mischevious glint in her eye and stood up. "Come here." she said. Micah grinned, knowing _exactly_ where this was going.

Mason walked over to the edge of the stage.

"Give me your hand." said Rose, by now Dimitri and several other audience members were grinning also.

"I'm not sure . . ." Mason started but was cut off when Rose grabbed his arm and licked his hand. And this wasn't just any old lick. she started at at his wrist and licked all the way up his hand and over his fingers.

"That is what oogies are." said Rose as Micah, Dimitri and half the audience collapsed into peals of laughter. The rest looked vaugely disgusted and mildly amused.

"That," said Mason, "Was disgusting."

"Exactly." said Rose. "Thats what oogies are. Something disgusting."

"Kissings not disgusting." said Mason. "It's actually quite fun."

"Is it fun watching other people make out excesively?"

"Not really." said Mason. "Its actually quite annoying and a little gross."

"Hence my useage of the term 'oogies'." said Micah. "Shall we go on with the show?"

"Yes." said Micah. "We shall."

"We had a few kisses voted for," said Micah. "Such as the one in the first book between Rose and Jesse - " Rose looked away from the stage, clearly trying to hold back laughter, possibly because of how that kiss ended." - The kiss at the end of Frostbite between Rose and Dimitri - " Alberta raised an eyebrow at this, apparently that had been going on longer than she had realised. " - Rose and Dimitri in Last Sacrifice, the one where Rose punched Dimitri - " Dimitri rubbed the side of his face remembering that incident. And the bruise that had come with it. " - And the kiss in the Cabin Scene wich needs no introduction to the readers."

"However despite all of their kisses, Rose and Dimitri did not win this category." said Mason. "They didnt even manage with all of their votes combined to even get half the ammount of votes that the winning kiss did."

"In fact we arn't even going to tell you who won." said Micah. "Were going to let you read the quote from the screen above our heads."

The projector screen rolled rown and black words appared on the pale golden background. The word's read:

"He reached out and pulled me to him, one hand on my waist and the other behind my neck. He tipped my head up and lowered his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and melted as my whole body was consumed in that kiss. I was nothing. I was everything. Chills, ran over my skin, and fire burned inside me. His body pressed closer to mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were warmer and softer than anything I could have ever imagined, yet fierce and powerful at the same time. Mine responded hungrily, and I tightened my hold on him. His fingers slid down the back of my neck, tracing its shape, and every place they touched was electric."

Sydney and Adrian looked away from the screen slightly embarased as everyone in the audience a let out "Awwwww's" and "Ewwww's" even a few calls of "Oogie's". Eventually Rose stood up and said:

"That still dosnt tell us who won the category!"

"Oh, sorry!" said Mason. "Could the couple known as Sydrian please come to the stage?"

Sydney and Adrian walked onto the stage, Adrian grinning like a maniac and Sydney looking slightly embarrased but happy none the less.

"Congratulations!" said Micah. "Two in a row!"

"Yea, Congrat's!" said Mason. "Any thing you would like to say?"

"Only that despite how amazing that kiss was," said Sydney as she accepted her Molnija. "I think the fall out was hardly Romantic."

"Nope." said Adrian as he accepted his Molnija. "She summed up every thing I wanted to say."

"Naww their so cute." said Mason as the couple.

"Yea, its such a pity they have such a hard road a head of them." said Micah looking genuinely upset for the couple. "Whats the next category?"

Mason smiled. "THe next category is . . ." he stopped as the auditorium fell silent and all faces turned to him.

"Well what is it?" asked Micah.

Mason was silent.

"Dude dont leave us hanging - " Micah face palmed. "Its Biggest Clifhanger isn't it?"

"Yup." said Mason, popping he P.

"This goes for all books in both series and is where you vote for the book which left you with the most questions and rage at the author _for cutting the story of at that particular moment!_" said Micah. "I have a funny feeling of what the top three contenders for this category are going to be."

"And they are?" asked Mason.

"I'm not telling." said Micah. "Good night, Don't forget to vote, See you next time!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: These chapters just keep getting longer and longer. And I'm getting faster at both coming up with the plotline and typing up the story, which is a very good thing from my point of veiw. Also i'v had a few people vote with *option a* or *option b*. Because each person only get's one vote I take the first option listed for those people so think carefully before you vote like that. The scene where Rose licks Mason's hand was taken from the Avatar: Last Airbender, Promise Trilogy comics where resident tomboy (Toph) explaibstto Girly-Girl Katara what Sokka (Katara's brother) means by oogies (Which he says _everytime_ Katara kisses her boyfriend). So yeah that scene dosn't belong to me. Neither does the Quote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the premise of this story.**

**Ta-Ta for now, see you guy's next time, remember to vote, every reveiw is appreciated as are the category ideas XD)**


	19. Chapter 19: Biggest Cliff-Hanger

**Biggest Clifhanger**

**Backstage**

"And her is the Winning Book." said Context as she passed the boys their note sheets.

Micah scanned the peice of paper. "Well thats a suprise."

"What is?" asked Mason.

"Look at the voted for section." Micah rolled his eyes at Mason.

"What about it?" sais Mason. "Ooo, Frostbite was voted for!"

"Not it." Micah rolled his eyes again. "The origional Bloodlines book wasn't voted for."

It was Mason's turn to roll his eye's. "So it wasn't one of the three you thought would be voted for?"

"Yes but was there ever a more throw-across-the-room-at-the-wall worthy final line than 'Dimitri Belikov had arrived'?" asked Micah.

"Yes." said Context. "'I set off to kill the man I loved'."

"That was a pretty big cliffhanger." said Mason.

"Anyway save the dialouge for the show." Context said. "You two have some good stuff and this is a sorry-for-the-late-update show, so make it epic!"

"Sure thing, Context." said Micah.

"Now get out there and do a brilliant show." said Context.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, you are watching the Vampire Academy Readers Choice Award's." said Mason as he walked onto the stage.

"Yep we are back after a shot break because Context wasn't feeling up to updating." said Micah.

"But enough with the excuses as to our absence." said Mason. "We need to get on with the show."

"Well the voting in this category was of the charts!" said Micah.

"Yea, this category gained more votes than any other category." said Mason. "It was beautiful to watch."

Micah smiled. "We're out of material for jokes at the moment folks so bear with us."

Mason rolled his eye's "No need to tell them that. Any way as I was saying several books were voted for, including Spirit bound -"

Rose nodded her head in the audience. "I remember that. Good times."

"You were thrown in jail for a crime you didn't comit!" said Christian. "How was that a good time?"

"I was thrown in Dimitri's old cell."

"Rose, your claustrophobic," sais Lissa. "I doubt you enjoyed your time on the inside."

"If you done interuping us we will continue." said Micah. "Also voted for was Shadow Kiss's ending." Micah paused for a moment. "What? No commentary?"

Rose looked uncomfortable. "I don't like thinking about that."

"Oh, ok." Micah looked down at his shoes.

Mason took over. "The end of Blood Promise was also voted for, nice touch by the way Dimitri, the stake in the mail really drove the point home. No pun intended."

Dimitri looked uncomfortable.

"But none of those was the winner." said Mason. "Our winner should not come as a shock to most of you."

"Yea, It was a big clifhanger," said Micah. "And seeing as it is as yet unresolved, it's no big suprise that the end of The Golden Lily is our winner."

"Kinda make's me want to read the end again." said Mason whistfully.

"Way ahead of you bro." said Micah. "In five . . . Four . . . Three . . . Two . . . One!"

The projector screen rolled down on cue and the following excrept from The Golden Lily appared on it:

"Adrian stood there leaning against the doorframe, watching me with his heart in his eyes. In my chest my own heart was breaking. On my cheek, the lily reminded me who I was.  
I turned from him and walked away, refusing to look back."

"Your heart was breaking?" Adrian looked at Sydney. She nodded and snuggled against his shoulder some more.

"That is sickeningly cute." said Micah.

Mason smiled. "A lot like the next category."

"Most sickeningly cute moment?" asked Rose.

"Close," said Micah. "But no cigar."

"What does that saying even mean?" asked Mason

"You know, I'm not really sure." said Micah. "It's somthing my parent's say."

"Dude."

"Yea?"

"We're wasting time." said Mason.

"Yes. yes we are." said Micah. "Our next category in 'Crowning Moment of Heart-warming'. For both series."

"Yes it is the time to vote for the moment that made you go 'NAWWWWWWW! SO CUTE!" said Mason.

"The moment that filled you with happy feels." said Micah. "The moment that you go and re-read when you have a bad day."

"Sooooooooooooooo any moment of interaction between Sage and myself." said Adrian.

"Hey, the rest of us have heart-warming moment's too." said Dimitri.

"Well the show is coming to a close and we should let you get to the voting side of the operation." Said Mason.

"So Goodnight, and don't Forget to vote!" Micah closed the show.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: Sorry it's so short (compared to the last two. It's still longer than the rest). And so late. I havn't felt up to, or had time to, update. Sorry. I've just been feeling blegh. You know that feling where your not sick but you crap? I've had that. And eye problems. So that's my lame ass excuse for the people who were wondering where I was. And I've been reading the first book in the Slayer Cronicles by Heather Brewer. It's not bad.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah not mine . . .**

**See you next time, I'll try to update sooner. Don't for get to vote!)**


	20. Chapter 20: Gotta stop using long Catego

**Crowning Moment Of Heart-Warming**

**Backstage**

"NAWWWWWW!"

Context stopped as she walked past Micah and Mason. "Umm guy's? Did you get in the votes again?"

"No." replied Micah.

"Then why the great big NAWWWWWW?" asked Context.

"We're looking at photo's of cute cat's." said Mason.

"Why?"

"Getting in the mood for the category." said Micah.

"I give up." said Context. "Havn't you seen these all before?"

"No." replied Mason at the same time as Micah said "Yes." When Context raised her eyebrow at him he replied: "I had a girlfriend who was obsessed with these."

"Ok." She said. "You don't need to make excuses."

"I'm not." said Micah.

"Yeah you are, Mate." said Mason without looking up from the screen.

"Look . . . I . . . Stop looking at me like that!" spluttered Micah. He stood up and stormed of.

"That was . . ."

"Weird?" suplied Mason.

"I was going to say 'Out of Character'. But weird works also." replied Context.

"Well this is a Fanfiction. It was bound to happen somtime."

Context gave Mason a withering look. "So your saying that that was all my fault?"

"Well you are the Author." Mason looked at her.

"Give me that." she grabbed the laptop out of Masons hand's.

"Hey! I was using that!" Mason complained.

"Do you want notes for the next episode?" asked Context.

"Yes . . ."

"Well then get outa here and let me work!"

"Now who's being sensitive?" asked Micah.

Context narrowed her eyes and started looking for somthing to throw.

"Dude?"

"Yea?"

"RUN!" The pair turned and ran as fast as they could to annother part of back stage, preferably as far from Context as possible.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey!" said Mason as he walked out onto the stage.

"We are back with episode twenty of the Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards." sais Micah. "We are here to tell you who won the Crowning Moment Of Heart-Warming."

"Yea and I gotta say it wasn't my first choice."

"Mason?'

"Yea?"

"That's because your first choice was also your first apparance in the series." said Micah. "I gotta say, the endings of these books seem to be popular as heart-warmig scenes."

"Yea." said Mason. "We had a couple of endings voted for. Things like Frostbite where Dimitri made the readers go NAW when he admits to being in love with Rose."

"And the end of Bloodlines where Adrian tells Sydney she is beautiful." said Micah. "I just re-read that, it was very sweet."

"But our winner blow's them both out of the water." said Mason.

"It was so epically NAAAWWWW! Inducing that it was voted for by half the voters." said Micah.

"It wasn't especially romantic. It was some of our favourite character's closing the series, realising that their struggle was over, but admitting that more was probably to come." said Mason.

"Yup it was the end of Last Sacrifice." said Micah. "And we were guessing when people said the end of Last Sacrifice that they meant the very end where Rose and Dimitri were talking about the future at Lissa - sorry - Queen Vasilisa Rhea Sabina Dragomir's coronation, and not the part after Rose woke up (Which was pretty NAW inducing)."

"Do we have a Quote for this?" Mason asked Micah.

"Yea." awnsered Micah. "Context roll the tapes!"

"Ummm guy's theres a problem!" called Context.

"Invading strigoi?"

"Invading Fangirls?"

"Invading Strigoi-Fangirls?"

"Worse." awnsered Context.

"How is anything worse than invading Strigoi-Fangirls?" wondered Micah.

"Goodreads has failed me." She awnsered simply. "I can't find the quote."

"So transcribe it from your copy of Last Sacrifice." yelled Mason.

"Do you know how far it is from my desk to my bookcase?" she yelled back.

"Not very far!" yelled Micah.

"And then I'd have to type it all out," said Context. "It's far easier to just copy and paste from Goodreads."

Micah piched the bridge of his nose. "Just give us _somthing._"

"I can do Rose's final quote."

"That will have to do." said Mason.

The screen rolled down at the back of the auditorium. The words on it read:

"_I __don't know, but I think it's going to be good_." - Rose, Last Sacrifice.

"Well that wasn't what we were hoping for." said Mason.

"But, It will have to do." said Micah. "Could Rose and Dimitri please come to the stage?"

Rose and Dimitri stepped out of their front row seats and onto the stage.

"Umm, Thankyou!" said Rose as Mason handed her a trophy.

"Yea, Thank's!" said Dimitri as he accepted his.

"Anything you want to say?" asked Mason.

"Anything at all?" asked Micah.

"Umm not really." said Rose as she and Dimitri left the stage.

"Well they're very social people." remarked Micah.

"Oh relax," said Mason. "The they're to busy preparing for their big comback in The Indigo Spell."

"Yea, what is it a month today or somthing like that?" asked Micah.

"Yes." said Adrian. "It is one month untill The Indigo Spell. Now get on with the show."

"Well our next category is a good one." said Micah.

"Or should we say bad?" asked Mason.

"Either way it is time to vote for the Biggest Jerkass." said Micah. "This is where you vote for that character, who isn't nesecaraly a villan -"

"And probably isn't." added Mason.

"But they were such a jerk to the main characters that you wanted to punch them right in the face." continued Micah.

"So people like Mia in Vampire Academy and Laurel in Bloodlines?" asked Mason.

"Or like Nathan Ivashkov and Tatiana Ivashkov, yes." said Micah.

"Well that's all for now," said Mason.

"We'll se you next time," said Micah.

"ON THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY READERS CHOIC AWARDS!" They yelled in unison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: Sorry it's late. Internet was down last night. I tried to make it good to make up for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Bloodlines but my hoards of Crazed-Strigoi-Fangirls are preparing to take it for me. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sorry. Became an Evil Genius for a moment there.**

**See ya's next time, Don't forget to vote because every vote counts.)**


	21. Chapter 21: Biggest Jerkass

**Biggest Jerkass**

"Twit."

"Nit-Wit."

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"Ass-Hole."

"Jerkass."

"Oh, dude, too far man, too far." said Micah shaking his head.

"You called the insult competition." said Mason.

"Yea, but I thought it was pretty clear that _jerkass_ was off limits." said Micah.

"Next time make the rules a bit clearer." said Mason. "Jerkass."

"Oh that is it." said Micah. "Hobknocker."

"What does that even mean?" asked Mason. "And seriously, iCarly?"

"It mean's," Micah leaned over and whispered in Mason's ear.

"That is _disgusting._" said Mason. "And that got on a _kid's show_?"

"Yep." said Micah. "Go visit TV Tropes, search your favourite kid's show, and then click the Radar page for it. You will never watch _anything_ on Nickelodeon the same way again."

"What on earth are they talking about?" asked Meredith.

"TV Tropes is a website I got Micah onto." said Context. "And It dosn't just do TV shows, It does Books and stuff like that also."

"Context."

"Yes."

"I think you have a TV Tropes problem." said Meredith.

"I fully admit that."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey and Welcome back to the, say it with me guy's, THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY READER'S CHOICE AWARD'S!" Micah said as the audience half heartedly recited along side him.

"We are back after Context took a short break-up, I mean break." said Mason."Ow!"

"Dude!" said Micah. "Did it not occur to you that she may be a little sensitive about that?"

"She said she was fine!"

"And I am fine!" called Context. "But don't turn it into a cheap joke."

"Well we are here to announce the 'Biggest Jerkass' in the series and my college here is quickly turning into a prime canidate for the title!" said Micah.

"Say's the guy who called me a Hobknocker."

"Whats a Hobknocker?" asked Jill from her seat in the audience. Adrian leaned across Sydney and whispered in Jill's ear. "That's disgusting!" She exclaimed.

"And Illegal." remarked Sydney.

"We had a lot of people voted for in this category Mia, Jared Sage, Nathan Ivashkov, Abe Mazur . . ." Mason trailed off as Abe felt the need to defend himself from the claims that he was a Jerkass.

"How am I a Jerkass?" asked Abe.

"You . . . Yea I'm having trouble with that one also." said Janine.

"There is a reason they call him Zmey." said Sydney.

"Also voted for was Keith," started Micah.

"An Asshole if I ever met one." said Adrian

"And Tatiana."

"She wasn't a Jerkass, simply backed into corners by an overbearing system." said Rose.

"That is such a nice thing for you to say." said Tatiana from her seat farther back in the audience.

"But they are not our winner's." said Micah.

"Yea our winner went to Saint Vladimirs, and was quite the Asshole when I knew him." said Mason.

"Yes it's the womanizing, brainy side of the terible duo, JESSE ZEKLOS!" said Micah as he walked to the side of the stage.

"Jesse Zeklos come down here!" called Mason.

"We have somthing for you!" called Micah as he wheeled a trolleh with what had to be the most garish, hideous crown, no, headress. It looked like a childs art project, a foot high with rhinestones, feathers, pipecleaners, peices of ribbon and a flashing sign wich read "WARNING EXTEAM JERKASS"

Jesse walked down from his seat in the audience to the stage.

"Here you go!" said Micah as he placed the crown on Jesses head. "People we give you Jesse Zeklos, King of the Jerkasses!"

"Any thing you want to say be for we push you off the stage?" asked Mason.

"No?" asked Micah. "Well then One, Two, Three Shove!" The Redheaded Boys pushed the newly crowned King of the Jerkasses off of the stage.

"Well with that done." said Mason.

"All we have to do is announce the next category!" said Micah. "And it is,"

"Angel of the Series!" said Mason. "It is time to vote for the most sweetest, kind, caring character!"

"The character who when bad things happened to them your heart broke because good things happen to good people right?" said Micah.

"They are the antonym of the jerkass, and if the Angel is in the same scene as the Jerkass, the Angel seems even more good and the Jerkass seems even worse." said Micah. "This is open to characters from both series so get voting."

"That's all for now so see you latter on, The Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards!" said Mason to close the show.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: Hey Im back. I broke up with my boyfriend a couple of days ago (Citing that it just wasn't working. It wasnt working).**

**I have a challenge for you my readers. This series is a lot of fun isn't it? Wouldn't it be more fun with more readers so this is my challance to you: Advertise the VARCA's. Post it on facebook, Twitter, Tumbler, whatever! Just get the word out there that the Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards is happening and that it needs more readers. More readers is more voters. More voters might mean your cannidate is more likely to win in a category, and don't you want to bring the fun of this series to the masses? so get out there and get adavertising, tell your Vampire academy reading friends, post it online any where! Just make sure you provide a link to the story!**

**To any new readers, How did you find out about this fanfiction? were you told by a friend? Did you see it on Facebook or Twitter? Will you continue reading?**

**To my older readers, What keeps you coming back? seriously I have no idea why people keep reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own VA or BL.**

** Also a Hobknocker is a person who, um, 'fiddles' with animals. And they called people hobknockers on a _kids show._**

**Bye, Dont forget to vote! :) )**


	22. Chapter 22: Angel of the Series

**Angel of the Series**

**Backstage**

"What _are_ you doing?" asked Context as she rounded the corner with the most recent results of the VARCA's. "No wait, I don't even want to know."

"Oh, come on." said Micah.

"Yeah," said Mason. "This cant be the first time you found two guys in dresses and harnesses."

"Um, actually it is." said Context. "Believe it or not."

"You do know what that say's about your friends, right?" asked Micah.

"They are perfectly normal people, thankyou very much." said Context.

"One dressed as a girl and entered a school beauty pagent." said Mason.

"And I beat him." said Context. "And he only entered beacause he was in an all boys - look that dosn't matter. What matter's is the scores on the paper in my hand."

Micah took the peice of paper. "Well this will prevent the displeased fans you were worrying about."

"No it wont." said Context scowling at her phone. "Look at this."

"Oh." asked Mason. "Well you can't do anny thing about it. Wait do you not like that character either?"

"Not in the slightest." said Context. "They always seemed so . . . Fickle.'

"Is that even a word?" asked Micah.

"Yes, but I probably spelt it wrong." Context looked at her watch. "Shit! You guys need to be out there, like, five minutes ago!"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Howdy Angel  
Where did you hide your wings  
Her love shines over my horizon- she's a slice of heaven  
Warm moonlight__ o__ver my horizon- she's a slice of heaven_

Played over the speaker system as two red-headed boy 'flew' down from the rafters of the auditorium. Dressed as angels.

"Oh dear God." said Rose from where she sat in the audience. This was the most absurd thing she had ever seen. And she has seen_ plenty_ of absurd things.

"Thank you, for that warm welcome." said Micah as he landed on the stage.

"But we should be welcoming you to the," Mason took a deep breath. "VAMPIRE ACADEMY READERS CHOICE AWARDS!"

"We are here to announce the winner of the 'Angel on the Series' Category." said Micah.

"And while our winner did get more votes than any other character there was a large ammount of other characters voted for also." said Mason.

"And some of the characters voted for were a little shocking." said Mason. "Adrian . . ."

If Sydney had had a drink, she would have done a spit take. As it was she burst into uncontrollable peals of laughter.

"Annother was Rose." said Micah.

Dimitri smirked at that.

"And Dimitri." It was Roses turn to laugh.

"I think we can all agree that those three were pretty absurd." said Micah. "But I think we are going to have some very happy - and some VERY annoyed - readers."

"We ended on a tie." said Mason. "With Jill, and - to the fans who expressed their dislike for this character please, please, _please_, don't blame me, or attack me, or maim me, or, or do anything mean to me, I DONT PICK THE WINNER!"

"In case some of you hadn't guessed already, our other winner was Lissa." said Micah. "So could the sisters Dragomir please come to the stage."

Lissa and Jill stepped onto the stage, green eyes shining as they went to accept their trophys.

"So do you ladies have anything to say?" asked Micah.

"Yes I would like to thank everybody who vot . . ." Jill clamped her hand over Lissa's mouth.

"Sorry for that everybody." said Jill "Kinda want to keep the 'Silent acceptances' going."

Micah rolled his eyes and handed the pair their trophy's. "Yea right." The girls left the stage.

"Well that is over." said Mason. He paused and turned to Micah. "Do you feel like we say the same thing every time?"

"Yes but we dont wright the fic so what can we do about it?" asked Micah. "Anyway we have a category to announce."

"Yea, what was it?" Mason tapped his head.

"Crowning Moment of Awsome." said Micah.

"Oh yea!" said Mason. "'Crowning Moment of Awsome' This is the moment that made you go YEA! And pump your fist in the air . . ."

"Or well made you want to." added Micah.

"Can you just let me finish?" asked Mason. "Thankyou. It's usually a fight scene but it dosn't have to be. It can be a scene which is just so infused with pure awsome that you can't help but love it."

"It can be as simple as one character giving another a well placed and timed speech on the reason they suck, A precision F-strike or as complex as a Curb Stomp Battle." said Micah. "I have got to stop reading TV Tropes."

"Well this is all we have time for for now." said Mason.

"So good bye," said Micah.

"AND DONT FORGET TO VOTE!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: And she updates! Yup Im back. I had this half written two days ago but I was busy and couldn't finnish until today. Sorry. And al these votes came in between me starting and finnishing so i had to change some dialouge. Just be glad I updated. To those people (They know who they are) who expressed their dislike of Lissa, I'm with you. Jill woulda won but I dont vote cos I like to keep this fair you know. Gotta keep it fair. Even if it means me being annoyed. And now Im rambling. Dont mind me!**

**Disclaimer: yea if you havn't figured out that I don't own VA od BL . . .**

**See you remember, Vote.)**


	23. Chapter 23: Crowning Moment Of Awsome

**Crowning Moment Of Awsome**

**Backstage**

"Huh." said Mason looking at the results of the most recent category.

"What's huh?" asked Micah. Then he held up a hand. "No wait I want to guess." He thought for a minute. "Your valiant last stand against the strigoi in Frost bite wasn't voted for."

Mason glared at his double. "Not cool dude."

"Hey, if you're going to be predictable . . ."

"I'm only predictable because this is a fanfiction." said Mason.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall." said Context as she walked around the corner backstage. "I am trying to wright a respectable fanfiction here."

"If you were wrighting a respectable fanfiction, I would be dead and Micah would be blisfully unaware of the mental trauma he causes Eddie by just existing in the series." Snarked Mason back at her.

It was Context's turn to glare. "I can wright you out of this in a heart beat and replace you with Jonathan if I so wish."

"Ah but you love me to much to do such a horible, mean thing." Mason slung an arm over Context's shoulders.

"Yea, getting less and less sure of that." said Context.

"Aw, don't be a party pooper." said Micah. "And admit it, you do love us."

"Never." Context grinned.

"I refuse to belive that." said Mason. "Not even a little?"

"Fine." said Context. "You are both very charming." She paused. "Good enough?"

"It'll have to do for now." said Micah. "The show starts in a minute."

"Crap." said Mason. "We gotta go."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello People of the World!" yelled Mason as he walked onto the stage.

"We are back - finally - after Context took forever to find the inspiration to wright this chapter." said Micah. "Any way, Im forgetting my manners. Welcome back to the Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards!"

"Dude we should just start using the term VARCA." said Mason.

"Context wont let us." said Micah.

"Why not?"

"Because using the acronym decreases the word count and makes the chapters look shorter." shouted Context from off stage.

"So just wright us more dialouge." shouted Micah.

"Smartass."

"Jesus Christ, do you have to antagonise her at every chance you get?" asked Mason.

Micah gave Mason a look that said it all, of course he had to annoy Context.

"Well with that cleared up we should get to announcing the Crowning Moment of Awsome." said Mason, abruptly changing the subject.

"Yes from Rose punching Mia at the school dance to the Sydrian kiss at the very end of The Golden Lily, many scenes were voted for." said Micah. "And Rose hathaway is the undisputed queen of awsome, six oft of the nine scenes voted for featured our hero of the first series."

"Other moments voted for were Rose and Christian killing strigoi, the Sonya/Mikhail reunion and Rose versus Angeline." said Mason. "But my favourite of the ones voted for was when Rose ripped off her bracelet in front of the crowd in Last Sacrifice - Purely because of the sheer ball's it took for her to do somthing so epically stupid."

"Special mention goes to Lissa punching Avery and to the Rose versus Dimitri fight in Shadow Kiss." said Micah. "But none of those was the winner." No our winner was a scene filled with Awsomness not only because it not only because it was awsome but because it showed how far some of the characters had come."

"Look it was the scene in the hotel room in Last Sacrifice when Dimitri admitted to Rose that he still loved her and the proceded to . . ."

Micah cut him off. "You couldn't have let me finish my wonderfull speech on the scene."

"No because that would of been boring." said Mason.

No." said Micah it woulden't have." said Micah. "I think that the fanbase would have apreciated my in depth analysis of the scene."

"This is young adult vampire literature." said Madon. "Not Shakespear's Macbeth."

"Well that's you opinion." said Micah. "Mine is . . ."

"Um, can I say somthing?" said Rose.

"Obviously because you just interupted me." said Micah.

"Great." said Rose. "I found the speech to be incredibly boring. Maybey that was because I was there, or . . ."

"Or you just want annother trophy to add to you collection." said a smiling Dimitri.

"Not true." said Rose. Then she reconsidored. "Mayby a little."

Micah smirked. "Ladies and Gentlemen your winner's are Rose and Dimitri for their coming-together-in-a-seedy-hotel-room scene."

Rose and Dimitri stepped onto the stage. "This is so unexpected . . ." started Rose.

"No it's not." said Mason.

"I just wan't to thank everyone who helped Dimitri on the road to recovery . . ."

"Rose?"

"Yea?"

"You boring them." said Dimitri.

"Oh." said Rose. "Sorry"

The winning couple stepped of the stage back into the audience.

"Well that concludes the Crowning Moment Of Awsome." said Micah. "All we have to do now is announce our next category, Mason if you would do the honor's?"

"Gladly." said Mason as he opened a silver envelope. "Yes we have these now. Oh Micah your going to love this one."

"Just announce it." said Micah.

"Fine." said Mason. "Its 'Favourite Use of Profanity'."

"Really?" said Micah. "That _is_ a good one. I like this one. So what does this include?"

"Well it goes for both series." said Mason. "And includes any profane word or a character saying that they/annother character is swearing. This goes for Cluster F-Bombs (Period of continuous use of bad language), Precisoin F-Strikes (A well timed profane word used to great effect) and Roses in-her-head Damn's."

"Any thing else?" asked Micah.

"Yes." said Mason. "Sydney wish ing she was the swearing type _does not count!"_

"So that is all for now." said Micah. "Goodbye and don't forget to vote!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: IM BACK! Sorry for the very late update. I've been busy and its been 25+ celcius for the past 4 days and I've been making the most of it. And reading RM's Georgina Kincaid and Dark Swan series. They are good but I noticed some repeated plotdevices used nearly word for word, in diferent contexts. Still, well worth the read.**

**My up dates are goin to be once-twice weekly from here on out. I start my fimal year of High school tomorrow and because I want to get my NCEA level 3 certificate endorsed with Excellence (Allowing me to skip my forst year of university and go dtraight into year 2) that will be my main focus.**

**Also I got on my city Youth Council (YAY!) So glad about that.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The song used in the last chapter isnt mine either. It's Slice of Heaven by Dave Dobbin (A kiwi singer fron AGES ago). **

**See you guy's later! BYE!)**


	24. Chapter 24: Favourite Use of Profanity

**Favourite Use of Profanity**

**Backstage**

"Turn the fan on." said Micah as he waved his hand at his face.

"It's on." said Mason from his spot sprawled over a crate.

"You sure?" asked Micah.

"YES I'M DAMN WELL SURE!" yelled Mason.

"Sorry!" said Micah. "Jeez the heat's getting to all of us but your being way to sensitive to it!"

"You can't talk!" said Mason "You grew up in California! You are used to the heat!"

"You all need to calm down!" said Context. "Yes it is hot but it is MUCH hotter outside - or in classrooms, like I've been all day."

"Yea, but you got class outside today." grumbled Micah. "You got an undeserved reward."

"It wasn't a reward," said Context. "It was not wasting the sun. Who wants a ice block?"

"Gimme, gimme!" said Mason. Context reached into the Chilly-Bin beside her and grabbed out three lemonade flavored ice blocks. She chucked one at each of the boys.

"Lemonade?" complained Micah.

"Who cares?' said Mason as he pressed the still wrapped ice block to his head. "It's cold!"

"It's going to melt." Context pointed out the glaringly obvious.

"I'll drink it later."

Context laughed. "That's a new one. And I've heard a lot in the past few day's."

"Um guy's?" Meredith poked her head arround the corner. "The show starts really soon."

"Gah!" said Micah. "I don't want to go through wardrobe."

"Then don't." said Context.

"We at least need some shoes." said Mason.

"Wear these." Context threw a pair of sandal's at each of them.

"What are these?" asked Mason holding one up.

"Jandals." said Context.

"Nu-uh!" said Micah. "These are Flip-Flops."

"Flip-Flops sounds stupid." said Context.

"So does Jandals." retorted Micah.

"Well I am a Kiwi and there fore hey are Jandals for the purpose of this Fic." snapped Context.

"Look can we just go do the show?" asked Mason.

"Fine." said Context as she waved them off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello." said Mason as he walked out onto the stage. "We are back with the Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards."

"Excuse him." said Micah he - like many of you from Montana, Pensyvania and Russia - Is not handling the heat well."

"Well excuse me Mr. I'm-from-California-and-I'm-Not-To-Hot." snapped Mason.

"Have a drink of water." Micah held out a bottle of water.

"No."

"Have a drink." Micah said in a tone which meant 'take a drink now of I will force you to'.

"Fine." said Mason begrudgingly.

"Better?"

"Much."

"That's good." said Micah. "We are here to anounce the most recent winner of a VARCA award."

"That kind of seems like a re-dundant statement." said Mason.

"Well look who's recvovered his sense of 'humor'." said Micah.

"We are announcing the Fan-Favourite use of Profanity." said Mason.

" Yes and apparantly this was a hard one for you to awnser, as there was only a few votes on this category, so we are going to give you a warning." said Micah.

"Context is planning a Favourite Quote By Book section of category's. This will be in order of books and one category for each book in each series - in cluding The Indigo Spell and a final favourite over all, being chosen from the winners of the individual category's." said Mason.

"But that is not what we are here to talk about." said Micah. "We are here to announce your favourite use of profanity."

"And Context wouldn't let me see the votes on this one." said Mason. "It's rater unfair."

"Well the reason is because it was a three way tie," said Micah. "Between Rose swearing at Queen Tatiana, any time Dimitri swore in Russian and,"

"And what?" exclaimed Mason. "Come one!" He whined. "Tell me!"

"The time my friend Mason," Micah clapped Mason on the shoulder. "Called the Canadian gees 'Little Bastards'."

"F*** YEA!" yelled Mason. "Finnaly! My fan's have risen and I have become VICTORIOUS!"

"Yes Congrat's!" said Rose as she stepped onto the stage to accept her trophy.

"You did well." said Dimitri. "It is hard to win one of these thing's."

"No it's not." said Rose. "Well it is if you are a minor character."

"What are you saying Rosie?" said Mason "Am I not important? If I remember correctly I told you how to find this guy," He motioned to Dimitri. "And warned the school of iminent attack. And my death was a catylyst in you and Eddie becoming such great guardians. Dosn't seem minor to me."

"Fine you we're very important to the origional series." said Micah. "Now I am done stroking your massive ego."

Rose and Dimitri stepped off the stage as Micah launched into the next category:

"We know we said somthing about some favourite quote category's but that is not now. That starts on the next edition of the VARCA's." said Micah. "Our category for this time is Minor Character You Want To See More Of."

"This means the minor character that intriges you so much you want to find out more about them." said Mason. "Dead characters dont count and neither do major characters in either series. This is for the likes of The Sisters Belikova, Malichi Wolfe and Rhonda the Fortune Teller."

"Abe and Janine are undecided at this point because Context wants to see more of them but is unsure if they can be considored minor." said Micah.

"So our eligebility rest's on the whim of a single teenage girl?" questioned Abe.

"NO COMMENTS ABOUT MY GODDAMN LOVE LIFE!" shouted Context from offstage.

"It wasn't about your love life." yelled Micah.

"I think you may have just lost elijibility." said Mason.

"Well with that it is time for us to close the show." said Micah.

"So Good Night," said Mason. "And Remember to vote."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: UPDATED! WOO HOO! It has been VERY hot in New Zealan recently. As in it was 35 celcius (i think) in my home town either yesterday. My english class went outside for class today, We were reading Othello. Acctually we had a very funny moment with that. We were reading the scene where everyone was about to leave for Cyprus. I was Reading the part of Desdemona (Cool name, ae?) and my friend was reading Othello. Anyway neither of us had read ahead to find our lines (And my english teacher forbade me from downloading and reading Othello in my spare time.) so we did not know this would happen. It comes to a part where the stage direction was 'they kiss'. My friend Looks up from his book and says:**

**"No Ursula, I am not kissing you."**

**I (And the rest of the class) burst out laughing, while our teacher is saying "Where does it say annything about a kiss?" we tell her where it was. Thing is my Friend has a girlfriend and he's bestmates with my ex so this was the most hailairiously awkward joke ever, AND MY EX WAS RIGHT BESIDE HIM! So funny! Ah well good to know the Brother/Sister relationship we have has not been affected by me and his bestmates breakup.**

**Jandals are flip-flops or (For the aussies out their) Thongs (No not slutty underwear.) If you dont know what they are still search Jandals or Flip-flops. DO NOT SEARCH THONGS I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY QUESTIONABLE CONTENT ON YOUR HISTORY!**

**Disclaimer: STILL NOT MINE!**

**Note Abe and Janine Count!**

**FAREWELL and STAY SAFE! Don't forget to vote!)**


	25. Chapter 25: Character you want to see ag

**Character you would like to see more of**

**Backstage**

"Are the guests here?"Context grabbed Meredith's arm.

"Yes their here." said Meredith. "Whats with the head-set?"

"I want to look profesional." said Context.

"Well you look somthing."

Context glared at Meredith. "We can't have the guests thinking that we are uncivilised rabble."

"Yes, because that would be such a tragedy." Meredith rolled her eye's.

"Who sign's your paycheck?" snapped Context.

"No-one." said Meredith. "You don't pay me. At all."

"Hey, Context!" The Host's walked around the corner.

"What's with the tech stooge get-up?" asked Mason.

"She think's it look's 'profesional'." said Meredith.

"It does!" exclaimed Context. "Well more profesional than you two at the moment. Go get in your suit's!"

"We will do no such thing." said Micah.

"Yea." said Mason. "I remember somone granting us free will."

"Not my best decision." Context rubbed her temples. "This is so stressful. These guests are super important."

"Oh come on its not like their movie producer's or anything else very important to the succes of our franchise." said Mason. "I'll be going now." He walked off towards the dressing rooms.

"Sorry." said Micah, apologising for his doppleganger's rudeness.

"It's Ok." said Context. "Shouldn't you be going somwhere?"

"Oh, yea." said Micah as he left. "I'm not wearing the suit." he called behind him.

"Just breath." said Meredith. "In, and Out. In, and Out."

"They have no respect for the work I do around here." said Context.

"Gee, I wonder what _that's_ like." muttered Meredith.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" said Meredith as she walked away. That crowd didn't get itself neatly seated all by itself after all.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello people of the Internet!" said Micah as he walked onto the stage. True to his word he was not wearing the suit, opting instead for jean's and a stripped blue button down.

"Oh dude what the hell?" asked Mason as he walked onto the stage from the other side, wearing a black suit with a red tie.

"You actually went with the suit?" asked Micah. "You know Context did grant us free will."

"Yea, but she was angry." Mason got a haunted look in his eyes. "She's scary when she's angry."

"No she's not and she wasn't angry, just stressed." Micah rolled his eyes. "Anyway we have thing's we are supposed to be doing."

"Yea, like introducing our very super special guest audience member's." sais Mason.

"That would be it, Mason my good friend." said Micah. "We have managed to procure the announced cast member's of the Vampire Academy: Blood Sister's film."

"I have to say I lke the title Blood Sister's." said Mason. "It's much nicer than having the first book titled the same as the serie's."

"Yes it is, isn't it?" said Micah. "Little known fact; Blood Sister's is technically not a major change. In some country's The first book is acctually titled Blood Sister's"

"Really?" asked Mason. "I did not know that."

"Well now you do." said Micah. "You really do learn somthing new everyday. Also we better get back to introducing our guest's. First, you may know her as Maya on The Suite Life on Deck, to us she is Zoey Deutch, the actress playing Rose Hathaway."

Zoey gave a small wave to the audience. "Hi guy's." She said.

"Accompaning her is Danila Kozlovskiy, Filmography unknown due to his wikipedia page being not avaliable in english, the actor playing Dimitri Belikov." said Mason.

"Hey." said Danila, standing up and giving the audience a small bow. The rabid fangirl's masquerading as Amberwood student's either sighed or screamed "WE WANT BEN BARNE'S!"

"Well you can't have Ben Barne's." said Micah. "He wasn't cast and honestly he is way to much of a pretty boy to be Dimitri."

"Jeez, you'd think they'd be happy that the film was one step closer to being made, but no it's all complaints about the actor's." said Mason. "Unbelievable."

"Lastly we have a girl who has been a Mermaid, an Alien and is eager to join the rank's of the Moroi, Lucy Fry." shouted Micah over the din.

"G'Day!" said Lucy in her austalian accent. "I look forward to playing Lissa for you guy's!"

"Thankyou!" said Mason as Lucy sat down. "But that is not all we have to announce. We are also here to announce the character that you, the fan's, wish to see again."

"Yea, we had votes for all sort's of character's." said Micah. "From the Belikov clan to Malachi wolfe, character's across the board were voted for."

"Including but not limited to Meredith, because people think it would be interesting to see the perspective of annother female guardian, other than our dear Rose." said mason and the incomparable Janine Hathaway."

"But none of them won." said Micah. "But before the winner is announced we would like to invite our three guest's to the stage!"

"Um, WHAT?!" called Context from offstage, fearing for the safety of her guests.

"Relax." said Mason. "We got this."

Zoey, Danila and Lucy all stepped onto the stage loooking a little confused. The invitation to appeare had said nothing about actually being a part of the show.

"So that the can announce the winner of this VARCA." said Micah. context let out an audiable sigh of relief.

"Um, hi. Again." said Zoey.

"So what exacrly do you want us to do?" asked Danila.

"Just open this envelope," Mason handed Lucy the envelope."And read out the name on the peice of paper."

"On three?" Lucy turned to her co-star's.

"Yea, sure." said Zoey.

"Ok." said Danila. "One." He started the countdown.

"Two." said Zoey.

"THREE!" They shouted in unison. "ABE MAZUR!"

Abe made his way down from his seat in the stand's. "Thankyou, Thankyou!" he said as he shook hand's with the people in the aisle seat's.

"Congratulation's!" said Lucy as Abe came to stand beside the actor's on the stage.

"Thankyou, midear." said Abe. "I must say it is an honour to meet you all. Can I tell you somthing?"

"Um, sure." said Zoey.

"I have been thinking that when they get round to casting my part, they ask Mr. Depp to play me." said Abe. "Can you tell the producer's that? Jhonny Depp for Abe."

"We'll be sure to mention that." said Danila.

"Much appreciated." said Abe. "We better go so they can announce the next category."

"Thankyou." said Micah as the actor's and character left the stage.

"We have to annoce the next category." said Mason. "Wow that was sloppy wrighting. The next category is 'Favourite quote from Vampire Academy' as in the book which started it all. Also because it may be hard to remember the exact wording of some quotes, especially when it's an exchange between character's, you can say 'The exchange between CHARACTER A and CHARACTER B when X happened. Context will figure out what you mean."

"Also just a warning, we will be doing this for all of the book's so you may want to brush up on your quotes from the books as we go." said Micah. "Just a sugestion."

"Oh well." said Mason. "This brings us to the end of the show."

"So goodnight." said Micah.

"And remember to vote." said Mason.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: I gotta say, I like the casting choices. They wern't suggested a lot and that made them a suprise. Also having an Aussie onboard is pretty cool. Even if I'm a kiwi and we're not supposed to like them. It's nice to have a Southerner on the cast. It would be better of Peter Jackson on board though.**

**Also I am going to post a One-Shot I wrote based on Macbeth shortly after I upload this. I wrote it for a school project last year and am going to post it in a Shakespear archive after I find one. this could take me alittle bit though. I am also working on a story for the Legend Of Korra archive. It will be up Sat/Sun New Zealand time, so if your an LOK fan be on the lookout for that.**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO excited of Indigo Spell. After school on tuesday I amgoing to WALK from my school into town (About 2-3 Kilometer's) to get it. Yea, Im dedicated.**

**Disclaimer: Yea, Not mine.**

**BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE . SEE YA'S LATER! HAPPY WAITANGI DAY ALL YOU LITTLE KIWI'S OUT THERE!)**


	26. Chapter 26:

**Favourite Quote from Vampire Academy (Book)**

"Frostbite, Frostbite." Context looked over the most recent votes for the most recent category. "Blood Promise. I thought we made it bretty clear that this was for the first book not the entire first series?"

"So did I." agreed Micah.

"Maybe we should have said 'The book that Blood Sisters is based off of'?" suggested Micah.

"Hindsight's a bitch." said Context.

"Agreed." the Identical Stranger's said in unison.

"And we have no true winner." said Context. "This is a nightmare! A seven way tie! What should we do?"

"How about we Goodreads, Import the quote's and then show the audience the top three in order bassed on Goodreads popularity?" suggested Micah.

Nah, too simple." said Context.

"Too simple?" asked Micah. "You wont use my genius plan because it is to simple?"

"I gotta agree with Micah on this one." said Mason. "That plan is good."

"Yea but who do we give the trophy to?" asked Context.

"Well from the look's of it Rose. She had some part in all of these." said Meredith speaking up for the first time.

"Yea." said Context, doubt etched alover her face.

"Or we could just make these next few category's non-trophy category's." said Meredith.

"I'm liking it." said Context. "We shuold get your help more often."

"Well I have to go." said Meredith. "That audience is a nightmare to get seated. All 'I dont want to sit next to those monster's' or 'they betrayed our noble order I'm not sitting near them'. They're a nightmare."

"Unfortunatly I con't justify wrighting the Alchemists or the Warriors out of the fic." said Context. "Sorry."

"It's ok." said Meredith. "Wright me to the main enterance."

"So does this mean you really can wright us out?" asked Micah.

"Yes." said Context as she tapped a few keys on her key board and Meredith dissapared.

"Ok I'm not going to annoy you anymore." declared Mason.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello!" shouted Mason as he walked onto the stage. "We are back after a short hiatus because Context was super busy."

"Yes it has been a busy week for our author," said Micah. "What with the Indigo Spell, Youth Council, Softball Practice, Babysitting, School, being sick. it's a wonder she updated at all."

"So how do you explain last weekend's Legend of Korra fic she did?" asked Mason.

"That was because she wasn't busy then." said Micah. "In fact if she wasn't so distracted by youtube she would have had this done earlia than this."

"Oi!" shouted Context. "No ratting me out to the reader's."

"Well if you updated when you said you would we wouldnt have to." said Micah.

"Yea do your updated when you said you would." said Mason. "We dont care how sick you feel."

"Jerk's." came Context's disembodied voice.

"Hey Micah, do you know if Zoey, Danila and Lucy will be joining us?" asked Mason.

"No." said Micah. "Recent studies have shown that if a non-character spends to long in the Book, tv or movie worlds thsan they develope serious phscological issues."

"Well that explains Context." said Mason.

"Not. Funny." said Context. "Just get on with the show."

"Fine." said the Boy's in unison.

"Weird." muttered Micah.

"So yea that's why they arn't here." said Mason. "No let's get to announceing the quotes voted for."

"It should be noted that because there was seven quotes with one vote each," said Micah. "We are show ing the Three quotes voted for with the most Goodread's votes. This is because Context is very lazy."

"The first quote we are showing you is one that is echoed throughout the series." said Mason. "And this is it." Mason gave a vgradoise gesture as the screen rolled down, the background turned a pale gold and the following quote appared on it:

_"'Do you think I'm pretty?'_  
_'I think you're beautiful'_  
_'Beautiful?'_  
_'You are so beautiful, it hurts sometimes.'" _- Rose and Dimitri, Vampire Academy.

"Such a romantic scene." said Micah.

"Very." said Mason. "But then most of the interaction's between those two are incredibly romantic."

"That iis not true!" exclaimed Rose. "We have perfectly normal conversations."

"Let's just get on with the show." said Mason. "Our next quote was a funny one, and a personal favourite of Context's. It is . . ."

_"Wow." I hadn't thought Dimitri could be any cooler, but I was wrong. "You beat up your dad. I mean, that's really horrible...what happened. But, wow. You really are a god."_  
_He blinked. "What?"_  
_"Uh, nothing." _- Rose and Dimitri, Vampire Academy.

"See!" said Rose, standing up. "It's not all romantic!"

Mason rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Well." said Micah. "Our next quote was annother funny, non-serious quote, and one that Context say's it the utmost truth."

_"My muscles informed me they did not want to go through any more exercise today. So I suggest that maybe he should let me off this time. He laughed, and I'm pretty sure it was at me...not with me._  
_ "Why is that funny?"_  
_ "Oh," he said, his smile dropping. "You were serious."_  
_"Of course I was! Look, I've technically been awake for two days. Why do we have to start this training now? Let me go to bed." I whined. "It's just one hour."_

_"How do you feel right now?"_  
_"I hurt like hell."_  
_"You'll feel worse tomorrow."_  
_"So?"_  
_"So, better get a jump on it while you still feel...not as bad."_  
_"What kind of logic is that?" I retorted." _- Rose and Dimitri, Vampire Academy.

"And that is what we call truth in television, folk's." said Mason. "I can atest that it does hurt - like crazy - the next day."

"Anyway we should annonce our next category." said Micah. "And it lead's on directly from our last category."

"Yes," said Mason. "It is 'Favourite Quote From FROSTBITE'!"

"So this goes for anything said in Frostbite." said Micah.

"Including, but not limited to everytthing I said." said Mason.

"And this is over." said Micah. I am not in the mood for Mason at the moment so, bye!" He dragged a hand gagged co-host from the stage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: Before you kill me for this update being so late know that I have been very busy and also sick for the last week and a half. I'm sorry, but that is the truth.**

**Also the 'Pain' quote is the truest thing on the planet. I piched a game of softball yesterday and my arm is agony. Even my thumb. Which dosn't make sense.**

**And OMG THE INDIGO SPELL WAS AMAZBALLZ! The Sydrian Goodness had me swooning, and regreting that I didnt draw the book out. i read it in four hours, including breaks.**

**Disclaimer: Checking, Checking, Checking, yea not mine.**

**SEE YOU LATER REMEMBER TO VOTE!)**


	27. Chapter 27: Favourite Frostbite Quote

**Favourite Quote from Frostbite**

**Backstage**

"GAH!" screeched Context staring at her computer screen. "What is _that?"_

"Well I do believe it is the cover of 'The Fiery Heart'." said Micah.

"Since when is Sheldon Cooper in Bloodlines?" asked Context.

"He's not." said Mason. "I think that is supposed to be Adrian." He twisted his head and squinted at the screen.

"But Sydney totaly rocks the Avril-esque look." Context noted.

"Agreed." said Micah.

"But some would call that Bed-Head." said Mason.

"So do ya reakon Sydrian finally get it on?" said Context

"With out a doubt." said Micah.

"OR she coulda just had a sleep cute with Adrian!" pointed out Context. "Or She . . ."

"No offence Context but your kinda trying to convince yourself that Sydney is, oh how do you say it?" Mason pondered.

"Innocent?" suggested Micah.

"Which after 'I'm a quick study' we ALL know is not true." remarked Micah.

"Oh bugger off." said Context.

"Why?" asked Micah.

"For starters You have a show to be doing." stated Context. "And your annoying me. Go away."

"Fine." said Mason in a sing song voice. "We wont bother you any more."

"Dude that sounded creepy." said Micah as they left.

**XXXXX**

"HEY!" Micah atempted to shout over the din in the auditorium.

"OI!" Mason gave it a shot.

"OK EVERY BODY, SHUT UP!" shouted Abe. "I get that the cover for the Fiery Heart is a, very, controversial subject, you either love it or hate it, BUT THIS IS NO REASON TO ACT LIKE HOOLIGANS! WE ARE HERE FOR A REASON AND WE ARE GOING TO DO THAT REASON! Thankyou."

A great silence fell over the auditorium as Abes words rang throughout it. The two arguing factions fell silent and returned to their seats.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" asked Abe. The audience nodded along compliantly, almost as though they had been sucessfully re-educated. "The stage is your's, Boy's." Abe gave a overly grandoise bow as he returned to his seat.

"Thank's Abe." said Micah. "As I was saying, Welcome to the Vampire Aca . . ."

"I think they know what their here for by now, Mate." Mason cut him off.

"Yea but im under contract to say the full name of the show atleast once per chapter." said Micah. "And I don't want to make Context angry. We won't like her when shes angry."

"So?" asked Mason as he slung his arm around Micah's shoulders. "Break the contract, live a little, BUCK THE SYSTEM!"

"How?"

"_Dont say the name!"_ Mason.

"But Context will . . ."

"Are you seriously scared of a teenage fangirl who play's softball?" asked Mason.

"She also play's hockey. And does archery, so yea!" said Micah.

"Wimp."

"Fine, I won't say the name." said Micah. "But can I at least make excuses for the late update?"

"Yes."

"This update is late because Context is a lazy bit . . ."

"MICAH!"

"Because Context was busy with homework and other very important stuff." ammended Micah.

"Well with that over we can get to announcing the winner - because we do have a clear winner tonight." said Mason. "But none of us have been told it."

"No, just you." said Micah.

"Just show the runners up." said Mason as he realised he had been left out once again.

"Well we had several runners up." said Micah. "Including the following."

_"That's pancreas." - Adrian to Rose._ The words appeared on the screen which had rolled down behind the boy's.

"Ah, good times, good times." remarked Adrian.

"And also this seemed to be popular enough as well," said Micah.

_"What's your name?"_  
_"What?" I asked, squinting at the light._  
_"Your name." I reconized Dr. Olendzki peering over me._  
_"You know my name."_  
_"I want you to tell me."_  
_"Rose. Rose Hathaway."_  
_"Do you know your birthday?"_  
_"Of course I do. Why are you asking me such stupid things? Did you lose my records?"_  
_Dr. Olendzki gave an exasperated sigh and walked off, taking the annoying light with her. "I think she's fine," - Rose and Doctor Olendzki._

"And then there was this." said Mason.

_"You know what would help?" I asked, not meeting his eyes._

_"Hmm?"_

_"If you turned off this crap music and put on something that came out after the Berlin Wall went down."_

_Dimitri laughted. "Your worst class is history, yet somehow, you know everything about Eastern Europe."_

_"Hey, gotta have material for my jokes, Comrade." Still smiling, he turned the radio dail. To a country station._

_"Hey! This isn't what I had in mind," I exclaimed. I could tell he was on the verge of laughing again._

_"Pick. It's one or the other."_

_I sighed. "Go back to the 1980s stuff."_

_He flipped the dail, and I crossed my arms over my chest as some vaguely European-sounding band sang about how video had killed the radio star. I wished someone would kill this radio." - Rose and Dimitri._

"And then there was the winner, by a mile and a half." said Micah. "Apparently you guys really like it. I don't blame you - It's funny!"

_"Belikov is a sick, evil man who should be thrown into a pit of rabid vipers for the great offense he commited against you this morning."_  
_"Thank you." I said primly. Then, I considered. "Can vipers be rabid?"_  
_"I don't see why not. Everything can be. I think. Canadian geese might be worse than vipers, though."_  
_"Canadian geese are deadlier than vipers?"_  
_"You ever try to feed those little bastards? They're vicious. You get thrown to vipers, you die quickly. But the geese? That'll go on for days. More suffering."_  
_"Wow. I don't know whether I should be impressed or frightened that you've thought about all of this." - Mason and Rose._

"HELL YEA!" shouted Mason. "I win. AGAIN! I'll take my trophy now if you please good sir." He turned to Micah.

"Mate, I'm sorry to tell you this but ah, we arn't giving out trophy's for these Quote award's, remember?" Micah smirked

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" asked Mason. "No. I'm positive it was just for last time beacause of that nasty little tie situation."

"No we, that's you, Context, Meredith and myself decided to do it this way." said Micah.

"You're joking!"

"No I'm not. I'm deadly serious." said Micah.

"This sucks." said Mason.

"Only for you, Mate." said Micah. "Only for you."

"Whatever." said Mason.

"While he's sulking," said Micah. "I'm going to announce the next category: Favourite Quote from Shadow Kiss. Pretty self explanatory that one. Also please stick to the ONE VOTE PER VOTER rule, If you dont it makes it harder for Context and she only counts your first vote anyway. If you want to change a vote you can PM Context. This is the only way you can change your vote."

"Well." said Mason. "That is it for tonight on the . . ."

"SHOW WHICH WILL NOT BE NAMED!" cut in Micah.

**xxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: Sorry, so, so, Sorry. Im just so damn busy. I'm sorry. Also the full moon turns boy's in to COMPLEAT AND UTTER IDIOTS! I have evidance of this, namely in the form of a friend of mine, who shall remain un-named, coming up behind me in the school library (I was despeatly trying to finnish Shadow's On The Moon by Zoe Marriott - GREAT Book, btw) and he gives me a wet willy. If you don't know what that is it's when somone licks their finger and sticks it IN YOU EAR. Not Cool, JERKASS!**

**Soz about the mini rant.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Vampire Academy/Bloodlines when I like the Fiery Hearts cover, That is to say, NEVER!**

**BYE, remember to vote, AYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !)**


	28. Chapter 28: Author is tired

**Favourite Quote from Shadowkiss**

**Backstage**

"So whats with the phone?" asked Micah as he and Mason found Context sitting on a crate backstage.

"Can't talk." said Context. "Playing a game."

"What game?" asked Mason.

"Four Pics, One Word." said Context. "Overkill!"

"Um, what?" asked Mason.

"That's the word I've been trying to get that one for an hour." explained Context.

"So what is this game?" asked Micah.

"You get for pics and you have two guess the word they all relate to." said Context. "Some are easier than others. Like this one," She showed the boys her phone which had four pictures on in - a petri dish, an man draining pasta, a man with a crowbar and a pully whinch. "Is strain."

"I would not have got that." said Mason looking at the images.

"Well then I wont ask you for help if I get stuck then." said Context.

"Yea dont." said Meredith as she entered the room. "I asked him for help on one and he tried to steal my phone."

"No I didn't." said Mason.

"Yes because what else do you call taking my phone and running?" asked Meredith.

"Making an emergency call?" asked Mason nervously.

"Daylight robbery." deadpanned Micah.

"Guy's." said Context. "Stop the arguing."

"Why?" asked Mason.

"Yea," said Micah. "It's fun."

"Don't you have a show to be doung?" asked Context utterly flabbergasted.

"Just as soon as you wright it." said Micah.

"Not funny." Context grabbed a pen of of her 'fanfiction notebook' and threw it was the retrating, snickering boys, compleatly missing them.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"HELLO!" said Mason as he walked onto the stage. "We are back after a faster than normal update period."

"Yea Context is avoiding doing her Art History homework." said Micah. "Again. We are not suprised. In the slightest."

"Shes also not doing her English work." said Mason. "Again we are not suprised. But she needs to do it. Especialy seeing as she spent half of todays English period having a laughing fit. Apparently sitting halfway across the room from somone does not make you immune to eyecontact and giggle fits."

"OH, Shut up!" called Context.

"OK." said Micah. "New rule: No talking about Contexts school habits."

"Damn," said Mason. "She gets up to some funny shit though."

"I think you just swore more than anyone else on this. Ever." said Micah.

"No Context once said son of a mother -"

"Watch your mouth!" called Olena Belikova. "There are children in the audience."

"Sorry." said Mason. even he wasnt stipid enough to piss of a member of the Belikov familey.

"Shouldnt you be announcing an award?' asked Rose.

"Maybe." said Mason.

"Yes." called Context

"Fine." said Micah. "We had several, Blah-di, Blah-di, Blah you know the drill by now."

"Our category was." Mason squinted at his hand. "Favourite quote from Shadowkiss. Which I think was totally lame on acxcount of not having any speaking part for me in it. I was just a useless ghost -"

"Who saved the school from certain doom." interjected Rose.

"Who couldnt even speak properly." Finnished Mason.

"Lets just announce the voted for quotes." said Micah. "First up we have a goodone, it was when Rose and Christian bonmded in his room.

"Could you make that sound anymore twisted and wrong?" asked Rose.

"Probably.' said Mason. "How ever we are not going to show the quote because it is incredibly long. Longer than the chapter up to this point probably."

"Our next Quote was annother good one." said Micah. "Its when Adrian goes into a spirit dream with Rose and wrights her poetry."

"Again with the phrasing!" said Adrian.

"You brought that on your self. if you think about that scene out of context it is damn creepy." said Mason.

"Just show the quote." said Rose.

The screen rolled down and words appared on it.

"_He stepped back and threw his arms out._

_'Im always crazy around you Rose. Here I'm going to wright an impromptu poem for you.' He tipped back his head and shouted to the sky._

_'Rose is in red  
But never in blue  
Sharp as a thorn  
Fights like one too.'" _- Adrian Ivashkov

"I maintain that I was crazy when that happened." stated Adrian.

"When were you not?" asked Mason. 'Our next Quote was a Tear-Jerking, Heart-Breaking, Cliff-hanging -"

"Just get to it." said Micah. "Fan-girl."

"It's the final line of the book." said Mason

The words on the screen changed to read:

_"I set off, off to kill the man I loved." _- Rose Hathaway

"It's . . . So . . . Traumatic!" cried Mason. "She thought she had to kill him!"

"Tissue?" Micah offered Mason a comically oversized tissue box.

"Thanks." said Mason. "Where do you even get a tissue box this big?"

"The Comically Oversized Prop box." explained Micah. "Our next quote - and indeed the winner - is probably one of the most sweetest, romantic, heart warming -"

"And I'm the Fan-girl?" said Mason. "Show the Quote!"

The words changed again to read:

_"No," Dimitri interrupted gently. He moved his face toward mine, our foreheads nearly touching. "It won't happen to you. You're too strong. You'll fight it, just like you did this time."_

_"I only did because you were here." He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his chest. "I can't do it by myself," I whispered. _

_"You can," he said. There was a tremulous note in his voice. "You're strong—you're so, so strong. It's why I love you." _- Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov

"Ok that is pretty heart warming when you put it into context." admited Mason.

"So whats next?" asked Micah.

"Well I do believe it is," Mason squinted at his hand. "Blood Promise. Yea, Favourite quote from Blood Promise."

"Thats all right?"

"Yea." said Mason as he yawned. "See you next time on the VARCA's."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N: YAWN. wrighting at midnight. Such fun. The english story really happened. My friend was a cros the room. Our teacher was discussing the theme of Jelousy in Othello. He kept looking at me, meeting my eyes and looking away. Our teacher saw and asked us if we needed relationship couseling (This is a running joke in english, cos my friend and I fight like crazy. Hes like my brother somtimes. an utter jerkass). He said that yes we did and I burst out laughing. Everyone thought I was Crazy. But no more than usual.**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

**Any one want to discuss the Indigo Spell?**

**Goodnight, remember to vote. YAWN ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**)**


	29. Chapter 29: Author is Hungry

**Favourit Quote from Blood Promise**

**Backstage**

"Ah, Context?" Micah asked as he walked around one of the backstage corners. "It's kinda hard to do the show if you dont give us the notes on who won."

"Yea sure."

"And Mason has decided that he wants a haircut. And to dye it blue."

"Thats nice."

"So there's a massive backstage fire."

"I dont know ask Sydney."

Micah walked over to wher context was hunched over her phone."

"Twitter." He muttered, grabbing out his own phone. "Bleeding hell. What is with that site?" He looked at Context again. "Well desperate times call for desperate mesures." He hit compose and started typing.

_ SenseInContext Are you going to give me the information we need?_

He lowered his phone and waited as Context continued typing.

"Huh?" said Context looking up from her phone for the first time. "Whos RedheadValence?"

"I am." Micah looked at her. "I think you have a twitter problem."

"Nah." She said.

"Can I have the information I need for the show?" asked Micah.

"I'll tweet it to you."

Micah rolled his eyes as he walked away. "Twit." He muttered.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Hello, and welcome to the VARCA's." said Mason as he walked onto the stage. "At preasnt I do not know who won the most recent category, as Context bhas become addicted to Twitter -"

"Which has by definition turned her into a twit." said Micah. Then he looked at his phone. "Very mature Context."

"Aparantly my co-host is a twit also." said Mason. "Actually we are supposed to be distracting the readers while Context figures out which quote won."

"Her exact words in a tweet to me were 'Distract them'." said Micah. "I suggested getting them all twitter accounts."

"And I suggested that she stops acting like Ms Terwilliger." said Mason. "That got a shoe thrown at me. Has she sent you the results yet?"

"No." said Micah.

"I wish she would hurry up." said Mason.

"So do I." said Micah. "So are you really going to cut and dye your hair?"

"Nah bro." said Mason. "I was just trying to help you get Context's attention. What sort of loser would dye their hair blue?"

Micah looked at his phone. "Thankyou Mason you just annoyed the crap out of Context. However she also sent me the winner and runner ups!"

"Finnaly!" exclaimen Mason. "What does it say? What does it say?!"

"Easy Tiger." said Micah as he handed Mason the phone. "See for your self."

Mason speed read the page. "Ok our first quote is . . . The letter that Dimitri sent Rose!"

The screen at the back of the stage flickered into life.

_"You forgot annother lesson: Never turn your back untill you know your enemy is dead. Look's like we will have to go over that next time I see you - which will be soon. _

_Love, D." Dimitri Belikov to Rose Hathaway_

"Im not sure if that was sweet or creepy." said Mason.

"I'm gonna go with creepy." said Micah. "He was an evil blood sucking monster at the time, afterall. Also we should mention that because several quotes recieved the same number of votes the one with the highest nunber of goodreads likes has been selected as the winner."

"Our next quote is a funny one." said Mason. "I think you could say that the character was having a small identity crisis."

_"Oh God," I said. "I'm Zmey's daughter. Zmey junior. Zmeyette, even." - Rose Hathaway_

"Oh jeeze I hopped that wouldn't get shown." said Rose as she buried her face in her hands.

"I'd just told her that you were her father." Janine explained to Abe.

"She took it better than I expected." Abe whispered back.

"Oh gross Mom, please leave me as an only child!" Rose complained at the small display of afection by her parents.

Mason rolled his eyes. "Ah, old people."

"So cute." said Micah. "Our next one is another funny one. Rose doing somthing only Rose would do: Getting smart to a Strigoi."

_"Dimitri: "Why did you come here?" _

_Rose: "Because you hit me on the head and dragged me here." - Rosh Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov_

"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid awnser." said Rose.

"Or it could just have been the person awnsering it was stu -" Mason decided It was better not to finnish that scentence.

"Yes?" asked Rose. "I'm waiting."

"Nothing." said Mason.

"Thought so." said Rose.

Micah rolled his eyes. "But none of those is the winner. No our winner was a semi sweet, rather sad one."

"It was the one on the bridge." Mason supplied helpfully.

"Cant you let me make a monolouge about a Quote?" asked Micah

"No thats boring." said Mason. "Show the quote!"

_"I looked him in the eye. "I will always love you."_

_Then I plunged the stake into his chest._

_It wasn't as precise a blow as I would have liked, not with the skilled way he was dodging. I struggled to get the stake in deep enough to his heart, unsure if I could do it from this angle. Then, his struggles stopped. His eyes stared at me, stunned, and his lips parted, almost into a smile, albeit a grisly and pained one._

_"That's what I was supposed to say. . ." he gasped out._

_Those were his last words." - Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov_

Rose turned her head and buried her face in Dimitri's shirt. That may have happened over six months ago and despite the fact that he had quite plainly survived, the event was still overflowing with painful memories. Other characters gasped in shock and horror they all knew that Rose had been forced to kill Dimitri, but none had heard the tale in any great detail.

"Wow." said Mason. "Thats just, wow."

"Its shocking isn't it?" remarked Micah.

"Its so sad. So horrifying." said Janine turning to Rose. "Rose why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"It was my horror to bear not anyone elses." said Rose.

"I think this is somthing we're all going to remember for a long time." said Micah. "Moving on though. Our next category is Favourite Quote from Spirit Bound."

"I bet I can guess the one people will vote for because its memorable." said Mason.

"So can I." said Micah. "Goodnight everyone remember to vote!"

**(A/N: Hey, I'm back! short brea - Ah who am I kidding Im hopless at updating. I'll update when I have the time, K? Oh and yes I have a twitter my handle is Sense In Context, No spaces. Follow me and I'll follow you!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother?**

**See you all Next Time!)**


End file.
